


SYMPHONY

by NaathyLara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaathyLara/pseuds/NaathyLara
Summary: "-I'm truly sorry, but I'm afraid is irreversible Mr. Nikiforov."There is nothing that could prepare someone enough for this, it made Victor ponder about everything coming up next. Never did he imagine that Yuuri Katsuki, a very sweet Japanese boy, would be the one picking up his pieces.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So before anything else happens, you must know that everything the Doctor tells Viktor was meticulously researched through Google, so blame Google if I got something wrong! I'm joking lol. I'm no Doctor, so I just tried my best to make sense with the information provided to me by the internet.
> 
> The story was inspired by the new song SYMPHONY by Clean Bandit and Zara Larsson (I've been playing it nonstop!)

**_Note: Bold and Italics means either sign language between characters or another way of communicating, like through the cell phone or writing._ **

Viktor looked at his Doctor shocked, this couldn't be true at all _-No... th..-_ but he stopped himself, slowly he reached a hand to one of his ears, caressing it softly and already missing it. There was no point in talking anymore and it felt so awkward, strange even, when he couldn't hear himself.

The Doctor sighed and took his pen along with a notepad, since it was the only way they had been communicating this past month. ** _-I'm truly sorry, but I'm afraid is irreversible Mr. Nikiforov. There hasn't been any improvement, I highly recommend you take some RSL and ASL lessons as soon as possible.-_**

The silver haired man nodded at his Doctor, frowning at the stupidity of relying on a notepad and a pen for the rest of his life.

The audiologist kept writing and showing it to his patient, Viktor really needed to consider this new lifestyle. **_-There are several types of hearing aids these days Mr. Nikiforov but we'll need to make an audiometry to determine which one will suit you better. I can schedule your Evaluation for next month.-_**

But Viktor quickly shook his head _-No!-_ He spat, a little bit too loud judging by the Audiologist's frown, so he apologized. _-No, I'll take my lessons but... no hearing aids, I'm not handicapped.-_ He didn't know how he sounded anymore, not hearing his own voice was driving him insane.

Dr. Antonoff nodded at his patient, knowing quite perfectly why Viktor could be on denial. Inherited hearing loss had been the final diagnosis, after spending more than a year between many types of examinations: otologic, audiologic and physical, even family history had to be thoroughly evaluated, without letting out an ancillary and finally a molecular genetic testing.

**_-Very well, that's up to you to decide Mr. Nikiforov. You must know that you are a very rare case, this type of hearing loss is usually developed as an infant; either way you are at an advantage. You won't need language lessons since you already know how to communicate, I believe that with some guidance, you will find yourself talking like you always have.-_ **

After discussing a few more things about Viktor's condition, said man walked out of his Doctor's office with too much to digest. He needed some time alone to think it all through and decide what was the best course of action; his dream had just been shattered right in front of him, being a great pianist was completely ruled out now.

Viktor walked into his apartment only to feel a huge blow to his chest when his eyes landed on the grand piano that occupied most of his living room space. Slowly he made his way towards it, he doubted for a second before tracing his fingertips along it's smooth surface, heading to the front of the white piano.

Looking at the white and black keys, he gently tapped one and frustration instantly filled him enough for him to take the piano's fallboard and slam it shut.

What was the point anymore? His love for music had been taken away from him in the worst way possible; he had it in front of him, he could create it but not being able to hear it was simply torture in it's finest way.

Resting his back against a wall not far from his piano and not being able to hold himself any longer, he broke down to tears. Gliding down to end up sitting on the floor, knees bend up for him to rest his arms on them. His long silver hair hid him well enough as it cascaded from each side of his body, still one could tell something inside the man was broken. Was this punishment?, Why did it have to be him?

His cell phone rang somewhere in his apartment but of course he couldn't hear it, he couldn't see it was his best friend Christophe inviting him to hang out at his place, where he wanted to introduce someone to Viktor, sadly that someone would have to wait for now.

A light breeze made its way through an open window, hitting the music sheets that had been resting on top of the white piano, scattering them everywhere; even if Viktor did notice it, he didn't care at all. That piece could never be completed; he had been working on it for so long struggling with inspiration and his increasing difficulty to listen to the music, it hadn't been enough.

Time passed, and even if Viktor wasn't crying anymore he didn't move at all from his spot on the floor. The Sun was long gone but the only thing that made him move was closing the window, the air was getting colder by the minute and even if the idea of freezing to death did cross his mind for an instant, he wasn't that far gone into the black hole.

Before closing the window, he stared at the city ahead, hoping that from all the different sounds one could reach him, sadly there was nothing but silence. Taking a deep breath, he closed his window to later walk into his bedroom for the night since there was nothing else he could do today.

Viktor threw himself on his bed, trying to find a reason to hang on to but everything he could think about wasn't giving him much hope. Yes, he had family and friends, but knowing how everyone would pity him, made him feel sick. Besides, he wasn't ready for people to look at him differently, he was used to being the center of attention for his looks and charisma.

He turned in his bed, looking at his ceiling, knowing that if he didn't contact Christophe sooner or later, it wouldn't take long from him to come knocking on Viktor's door. Of course the blonde knew about his problem and yet the Russian felt like staying in this room and never going out.

There wasn't anything out there for him anymore, he was quite certain about it.


	2. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I'll write in this fanfiction is not intended to mock anyone. Need to clarify that, before someone gets confused. What I wanna portrait is more like Viktor being in denial about being deaf, that's all. Why? Because he is a flashy son of a bitch and everything he believed to be is suddenly gone! (that's what he believes anyway) LOL! so just enjoy the ride people!

 

It took Viktor a week to be brave enough to talk to Chris, he had texted him and when his friend had called him back he had sent the call straight to voicemail. He couldn't deal with that much yet so he just sent another text, asking his friend to come by his place whenever he was free.

The Swiss man went to work that day, completely worried about his friend and why he kept rejecting his calls, but he guessed that later today he would know the truth, one that he wasn't ready for.

And so later that day both men were sitting down at Viktor's counter in the kitchen, one stool on each side. Christophe had been met with a notepad and a pen which confused him a lot but when Viktor pointed to his ear and shook his head, the blonde man could only imagine his friend's fear of this new life.

Sighing Chris took the pen to communicate with his friend _**-It's totally fine, I've been here since it started and I'm not about to leave, ok? We'll get through this.-**_

From the state the silver haired man was in, it was understandable he'd believe something completely different as to what was happening right now. Frowning, he took the pen and notepad back _**-You don't have to, I know this will be too troublesome. It's alright.-**_

Before Viktor continued writing anything else, Chris snatched the pen from his friend's hand, huffing **_-DON'T you dare go there Viktor! I'm your friend and I'm not taking a pro bono case or some shit like that! Suck it up, you won't get rid of me!-_**

The Russian frowned, it took him a few minutes to understand the Swiss' writing, it was all too jungled together from how fast he had suddenly wrote but when he finally got it, he laughed out loud. Shooking his head at his friend in disbelief, he later patted Chris's hand gently, kind of a peace sign between them.

Chris sighed, reaching his hands to his temple, rubbing it gently as he tried to think and just swallow all of this, grabbing the pen back from where it had been resting on the counter.  ** _-So, what now Viktor? You can't rely on a pen and a notepad you know?-_**

The Russian man huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, shooking his head at his friend, but the blonde wasn't having none of that. He'll be damned if he was letting his friend get any deeper into all this shit.

 _ **-Oh hell yes! We are gonna find you a nice group where you'll go and learn that sign language, I'll even find my own classes alright? Get that into your head, you stubborn Russian!-** _ Chris was practically in foreign terrain here and even if he was usually all tender and funny, this time Viktor needed a strong wall as to not fall into the abyss.

Viktor groaned and stood up from his stool, anxiety consuming him by only thinking on having to learn an entire different language. He already was so fluent in English and French but it all was useless now _-I won't! I'm not retarded alright?!-_ he spat quite loudly - _This... this thing... NO!  I'm not talking about this anymore, so you either stay and talk about something else or just... go!-_

The Swiss raised an eyebrow at Viktor's tone but said nothing, he was clearly upset about everything he was going through right now and yet Chris felt the silver haired man was being childish, so he wrote one last time:

**_-This is your own fault, I won't sit here and write my ass off. You knew this was coming and refused to go and take RSL lessons sooner. Dr. Antonoff was kind enough to refer you to a group but Oh no!, The Great Viktor was too absorbed into self pity just like right now. Grow a pair!-_ **

 

 

Viktor had good and bad days as he grew used to his new lifestyle, today in particular just felt like it was neither, just in between. Chris was in the bathroom, he had brought two men to replace the Russian's doorbell because, according to the blonde, Viktor needed a flashing light to be reminded that he was deaf every single time someone came to his apartment. 

The silver haired man grabbed his cup of coffee, huffing at the stupid idea and rolled his eyes but he was cut out by Chris, who was now standing in front of him talking to his phone to later show him the screen:  ** _-Don't, I need it! I'm tired of waiting 20 minutes outside your door because you leave your phone wherever, so get over it!-_**

They had found out that they could take advantage of technology. The messaging app had the option to write down whatever you said in order to avoid typing, so even if they had to stop and change a word or two, it was faster than writing on a notepad all the time.

But it was too much when every smoke alarm in Viktor's apartment had to be adapted, this time Chris had brought the cavalry with him: Yurio and Otabek, which he had met in a RSL school. The Kazakh man was also deaf and in a relationship with a very loud Yurio, but putting that aside they had become friends almost instantly.

Otabek looked at Yurio feeling quite concerned for Viktor who, just a few seconds ago, had vanished into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. _**-I know what he is going through, let's just give him some space.-** _ He signaled to Yurio, who also knew RSL by now.

The blonde teen nodded.  _-Of course, but he is still a dickhead-_ signaling back to his boyfriend. He was fond of Viktor, he really was but this was Yurio. If you got called out by him then it meant he cared an awful lot, Otabek had come to terms with it, quite a few months ago.

Chris looked at the cute couple, absorbed into their own little world, sighing from where he was standing in the kitchen. He looked at the hallway that lead to Viktor's room, hoping that one day he'll be able to see his friend being as happy as this two teens enjoying themselves in the living room, next to the white piano that sadly just kept collecting dust.

At least, for the Swiss that was a sign that Viktor hadn't given up entirely, keeping the piano had to mean something and he was going to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well it might seem as a filler but I promise it isn't. This is all part of the plot, I want to write about Viktor going through all the sudden changes because from there it can only get better once Yuuri arrives right? :)
> 
> And yeah, Otayuri made their appearance, because come on! They are friggin cute!


	3. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your KUDOS! ♥
> 
> Now, for that I'll give you a bit more of Otayurio!

**_Reminder: Bold and Italics means either sign language between characters or another way of communicating, like through the cell phone or writing._ **

_**-VIKTOR, NO! STOP!-** _

_-STAY AWAY CHRIS! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!-_

_-IT FUCKING DOES! MY BESTFRIEND IS ABOUT TO HACK DOWN HIS PIANO!-_ He knew Viktor couldn't listen but he sure could read his lips!

Both men locked eyes, daring themselves to continue with their actions for there would be consequences on both sides. Chris was more than worried at this point and he couldn't wait for Yurio and Otabek to appear, this was beginning to weigh on him.

He was signaling and talking at the same time now, well he wasn't an expert at RSL yet so he just signaled some words and some other he didn't. Heck, he was trying his best here but if Viktor dared to wave that goddamn axe any closer to his face, he was so calling the mental institute himself.

Luckily, Otabek stormed through the door before Viktor could get any closer to Chris, who was the only thing standing between the silver haired man and his white piano. The Kazakh struggled with the Russian for the axe, until finally the brown haired teen won custody of the sharp object.

Everyone  let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

Chris quickly grabbed his phone, huffing at his best friend **_-WHAT THE FUCK?! You ARE going to learn the RSL and that's final, Viktor!-_** He typed, heart beating ten miles per hour, it all had been so terrifying. He understood how depressed his friend could be but this was borderline, craziness. 

A sudden slapping sound resonated through the entire apartment, Viktor's face turned to one side as one of his cheeks began to turn red. Standing in front of him a very angered Yurio, held his phone out at the silver haired man. **_-You make me sick! You are putting Chris and MY boyfriend in danger with your stupidity, either you stop this bullshit or you'll fucking end up alone and depressed, asshole!-_**

Once the older Russian finished reading what the blonde teen had to say to him, he huffed and took responsibility for his actions against Otabek, not Chris though. Nobody had asked him to stay and push Viktor to his limit.  _-I'm sorry, Otabek-_ he mumbled angrily, but Yurio wasn't having it, he pointed at the Swiss.

Rolling his eyes the silver haired man nodded, nevertheless he didn't say anything and just turned around to go grab a glass of water. Everyone else was left in the living room, looking between one another in confusion, how the fuck Viktor was so nonchalant about the fact that he had almost butchered his piano a few minutes ago?!

Otabek stared at Viktor.

Viktor stared at Otabek.

Silence, awkward silence between them.

One men older than the other but from afar, it didn't seem as if Otabek was caving under the Russian's gaze.

Chris and Yurio had planned this sort of intervention, luckily for them, the Kazakh was more than glad to help them with their plan. It had been a while since Otabek had last talked about what caused him to lose his hearing, he had come to terms with it a long time ago so it wasn't troublesome at all to share his story with his new friend.

The teen sighed then grabbed his phone, talking to it so it could type whatever he was saying and then show it to Viktor.  _ **-Look man, I know what you are going through more than you can imagine. I lost my hearing in a bike accident, I know how angry you are about these changes. It's confusing, troublesome and you don't know what it all means in your new life but you are not alone, alright?-**_

Viktor frowned, then laughed at the teen trying to lecture him. It was funny because he was the older one here though he could understand that in some way Otabek did know what he was talking about, so he just allowed the brunette to continue.

**_-Maybe it's harder for you, you didn't have a say in the matter. It didn't happen because you were being reckless and yet that doesn't give you the right to put everyone that cares for you under such risky situations.-_ **

The silver haired man passed his hands through his face with exasperation before taking his phone in his own hands, engaging in the conversation for once.

**_-I never asked anyone of you to play superman and come to my rescue. Chris had known all along I was gonna end up deaf and here he is, by His. Own. Free. Will.-_ **

The Kazakh nodded in understanding **_-Yes, so what does that tell you about Chris? Think a little and put yourself in his shoes, he tries to be in yours and nobody has told him that no matter how hard he tries, he will never understand the way you feel. And yet, he is STILL here. Cut him some slack man, he deserves better than what you are putting him through.-_**

There was no response from Viktor and Otabek just allowed him to think, which he was clearly doing from the clear frown suddenly appearing. The Russian groaned and rested back on the couch, why was so difficult to comprehend that he just wanted to be left alone? Was he not being clear enough? Maybe everyone was simply too stupid.

The brunette got his attention by waving one of his hands at Viktor and said man raised an eyebrow, looking at the phone's screen presented to him.

**_-I was left alone, just like I thought I needed. You think you know what silence is because you can't hear with your ears, but when everyone turns their back to you, is on that moment that you really understand what deep silence means. If it wasn't for Yuri, I don't think I would be here today man; that proud, mean, loud, blonde boy saved the fuck out of me.-_ **

The silver haired man turned to look at Otabek with a raised eyebrow _-Dude... I'm not dating Chris or anything.-_ he said, knowing the Kazakh could read his lips.

But that only earned him a very loud laugh from Otabek. Oh man! Viktor had such a long way to go.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO, no, Viktor is not in love with Chris and neither is Chris in love with Viktor. Otabek laughed because he just noticed that Viktor is too damn dense and the only thing he got out from everything he just said was that Otabek might think Chris and Viktor are romantically involved.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think so far? Leave it on the comments! (:
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and kudoing!


	4. Difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, between me trying to find the time to write and my beta trying to find the time to review, It's been ages. I'm currently moving to a new apartment and has taken longer than I anticipated. Also other responsibilities had been piling up and yeah, all that boring stuff.
> 
> But here it is! Chapter 4, hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update it again pretty soon.
> 
> Thank you for the wait, kudos and nice comments.

The waiting room was stressing the hell out of Victor, biting down his fingernails he couldn't stop cursing Chris in his mind for dragging him out of his house and into this clinic. The Swiss had nothing to go by with this Doctor, he just kept saying that many of the people in his RSL class kept recommending him but that wasn't nearly enough for the Russian, it wasn't reassuring enough, how could Chris pretend that that stranger would be able to help him? It was ridiculous.

Chris looked at his friend with a frown, slapping Viktor's hand away from his mouth before showing the silver haired man his phone's screen. **_-Stop that! You are not a child. You need this, even if you say you don't. I'm sick of watching you live in abject sorrow, you are more than this and this man will help you see that again. -_**

Viktor rolled his eyes at his friend that just kept brooding about his depression, he wasn't depressed! He was just in some permanent state of shock. His life was being modified every single minute; every turn he did was being watched as if he was some kind of child that needed constant guarding, every minute someone texted him asking how he was, people always in and out of his apartment, he was sick and tired!

The girl by the front desk finally came out of the small cubicle, waving gently at Viktor **_-The Doctor is ready for you, please follow me. -_** she signalled but when she saw the man's confused face, she quickly wrote it down on the back of some papers she had been holding.

Refusing to stand up for a few seconds, Viktor raised an eyebrow at the woman standing in front of him until finally, he decided to get up and follow her, leaving Chris behind in the waiting room.

Counselling, when had his life gone down the drain? He was never a person with pessimistic thoughts, but then again he had lost the one sense that paid the rent, put food on his table, bought him clothes and so on, what if... he was actually being too hard on himself? That had crossed his mind several times today and since it wasn't going away anytime soon he figured it wouldn't do any harm considering it for a minute.

After a few more seconds the nurse stopped at a door and opened it up for Viktor to enter, said man nodded at the woman in gratitude before entering the small office. A brown-haired man looked up from his computer screen, smiling and getting up to introduce himself with sign language.

 _ **-Welcome, Mr. Nikiforov. I'm Dr. Matsumi Yoshida, your friend put me up to date and I agree with him, I think you really need counselling and that's what I'm here for. -**_ The doctor signalled at Viktor but also showed the Russian a notebook where he had written it down since Christophe had told him the silver haired man simply refused to learn RSL.

Matsumi knew this was going to be a very short session, since having to write down everything would slow them down quite a lot but he had to help the man, it wasn't a matter of being his 'job' but whenever he was faced with individuals in such denial he made it his personal goal to help them see that being Deaf meant being part of an entire, amazing society with its own culture and beliefs.

So the Doctor decided to take it from there and show the man that he had just became part of that completely new and beautiful world, he would also help Viktor with his RSL as best as he could. He would make him understand the true meaning behind sign language and stop seeing himself as hopeless because being Deaf is never a synonym for that word.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  ** _-Well, Mr. Nikiforov this isn't such a big breakthrough but I believe we are onto something, would you come back? Or... would you like me to refer you to a different counsellor? -_** Matsumi wrote down on the notebook they had been using.

Viktor rested back on the sofa, giving the Doctor one of his assessing looks as if he wasn't still very convinced. He had extremely demurred on the entire session but the things he had learned today were completely new and enlightening. Huffing, he reached for a pen and wrote down his answer. **_-No, I will come back. I'll start looking into RSL lessons. -_**

Both men stood up from the places they had been occupying after Viktor told his new counsellor that he would make another appointment with her secretary, they shook hands and parted ways. Dr. Yoshida had to start forming a file and Viktor... well he had to go and apologize to Chris, if something was clear now is that his friend was being nothing more but just that, a friend.

Joining the Swiss at the meeting room, Viktor looked at him and signalled to him to come closer. The blonde raised an eyebrow but smiled widely when his silver haired friend showed him his phone's screen and then nodded, making his way towards the front desk of the private building. _-We would like to make an appointment for next week. -_

Chris didn't know what the Doctor had told Viktor but he was more than alleviated, this way maybe the Russian would stop belittling himself so damn much and actually exert himself to get out of this denial and depression. Life was passing by and it wasn't stopping for Viktor to get up and caught up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day Viktor and Chris shared a nice meal at a nearby restaurant, talking about this and that but it was mostly the Swiss hearing a very meaningful apology from his friend, even if the blonde kept telling Viktor that he understood and that this could be a fresh start, the older man just ignored it, he couldn't thank his friend enough for not giving up on him.

Doctor Matsumi was good but it was not only the counselling that had made Viktor realize he was wasting valuable time, spending an entire hour writing down or reading from a notebook felt completely awkward and dumb.

He wasn't going down easily, he was putting up a fight and show everyone what he was really made of. It hurt deeply that he couldn't find solace in his music anymore but he would try and find something else that could mitigate the widening of the black hole that music had left in his heart, he would live with it and be proud that he was once able to create such spectacular symphonies.


	5. Yuuri Katsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! So sorry for the delay, I promise you next chapter will be up quite soon (This time for real) Im already half through it, just need my precious Beta to have some free time!
> 
> Thank you all for the wait and even more for all your kudos!

Phichit walked from side to side, doing his best to keep calm and wait for his friend to arrive. He couldn't stop biting on his nails, because even if Yuuri's parents had told him that the Japanese was quite independent, the Thai's protective nature was playing him hard enough to make him sweat. Images of things that could happen to someone like Yuuri plagued his mind, until finally, said black haired boy stepped down of the bus.

With a squeal, Phichit waved at his best friend who only smiled in return. Of course the Thai boy went and hugged the Japanese hard enough to make it almost impossible for Yuuri to breathe, so as best as the fair boy could, he broke the sweet embrace and signalled a simple question at his friend.

_**—How you've been, Phichit? —** _

**_—Missing you! It was about time you came to visit! —_ **

Yuuri's smile grew when he noticed his friend's ASL had drastically improved since last time they talked, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy, Phichit was indeed his best friend.

 _ **—I know, I'm so sorry about that. My parents... you know how over protective they can be. —**_ The Japanese loved his parents and it didn't matter how much he had proven them he could manage himself, they still treated him like a baby sometimes.

_**—I know, I know! Anyway, there's someone I want you to meet! —** _

Blinking behind his glasses in confusion, Yuuri put a finger to his lips trying to think what kind of person, this time, the Thai boy had set him up with. He loved Phichit but that boy was so obsessed with finding someone for Yuuri that the Japanese found it funny these days. He felt nervous and ashamed, but he knew that he was going to be dragged to that meeting one way or another.

**_—Phichit? May I ask this stranger's name at least? —_ **

Yuuri felt a tremble run down his spine when his friend only smiled at him, shaking one of his index fingers at the Japanese. Oh dear! What did Phichit have in mind now? This scared Yuuri a lot.

_**—Victor... you are going to that coffee shop, or so help me God... —**_ Chris touched the bridge of his nose in exasperation after signalling to Victor, his friend was sitting on his couch nonchalantly while reading a book. Ignoring him entirely, but the blonde wasn't giving up so easily this time.

The silver haired man flipped pages when out of nowhere Chris slapped him on the head. The Russian dropped his book almost immediately and reached a hand to his head, rubbing it with a huff.

_**—The fuck is wrong with you man?! —** _

_**—You are going to that blind date and that's final! If you don't one of these days Yuri is gonna punch you in the face so hard, that I'm only gonna laugh at you! So get up and get dressed! —**_ Chris signalled at his friend, red eyes and hands fisted on each side of his body.

He had done the impossible along Phichit (Someone he've met on his ASL courses) to set this up. The Swiss was so tired with catching Victor staring at Yuri and Otabek with wishful eyes, it was so clear after these two years that the Russian was more than ready to be with someone and yet, Victor just seemed to love those walls he had built around himself.

 _ **—I'm not going Chris! I've been telling you that since last week that you informed me about it! —**_ Victor loved his friend so much, he was sure about that but when the blonde went into overprotective mood, the silver haired man only wished he could rip off his head.

The Swiss raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Yuuri whined softly when Phichit stood up to leave, he took his friend's hand in his, begging him to stay. The Japanese had suddenly changed his mind, he couldn't do this! He was so nervous that he felt like crying and it just made him feel so pathetic. He was going to puke and then pass out.

The Thai boy released his hand and sighed at his friend _**—Calm down Yuuri, please. I would never put you in danger, don't you trust me? —**_

The Japanese pushed up his glasses with one finger then nodded at his friend very slowly, biting down his bottom lip to finally surrender. He pouted but said no more, he knew Phichit was going to stay around and that gave him a false sense of security, he guessed.

With a smile, Phichit clapped before turning around to leave, he was certain that Chris and him had made the right choice for each one of his friends. Two or so years ago, they had tried to get them together but it had been impossible for obvious reasons, they hoped that this time both men were prepared.

In the meantime, just a block away from the rustic coffee shop, Chris was pushing Victor by his shoulders while Dr. Yoshida only watched his friends, chuckling from a safe distance. Tucking his hands in his jacket's pockets, debating between actually saying something or not, it seemed that his boyfriend had it all under control.

 _—You know, Matsumi? I thought that my boyfriend being a Doctor would help in this situations! —_ A very irritated Chris spat at the brunette, making the older man raise his hands in surrender.

 _—Hey even if we are together, I gotta keep it professional. I'm your friend's Doctor not yours! —_ He laughed, earning him a glare from his very enthusiastic Swiss boyfriend.

When the small terrace of the coffee shop came to view, Victor stopped dead in his tracks then turned around to try and escape. The hell with this! But of course he only came face to face with a very angered Chris.

 ** _—The only direction you are going is that one! —_** The blonde signalled then pointed towards the coffee shop. The silver haired man had dared Chris hours before, thinking he wasn't going to drag him all the way and here they were, so he raised an eyebrow at the Russian who only groaned and turned on his toes one more time.

With confidence, Victor made his way towards the meeting place already knowing that this was going to be such a mistake. Nothing good ever came with getting to know new people, they usually got bored of having to rely on a phone screen to communicate with Victor, he just didn't tried anymore.

Why would this time be any different? Why was Chris being so secretive about it all? It was all doomed already.


	6. One world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Update before the weekend like I promised, I did my best to post it on time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and your many kudos!

Yuuri kept bouncing his leg in an attempt to calm his nerves down a bit but it was all in vain, in a sudden impulse he stood from the table he had been waiting at, marching towards the exit of the small terrace since he still hadn't ordered anything thankfully. He just took his small bag with him and began walking with his head down, looking at his shoes.

Both men were already expecting the worst; the older guy already thinking that it was going to be a waste of his time, that he could probably be doing something more productive than meeting someone that was never going to call him or anything. While the black haired man was being betrayed by his nerves, more than anything else in fact.

Destiny, on the other hand, had a very different plan for them.

Yuuri gasped.

Victor stumbled back.

Eyes met.

Neither of them said anything, at all. They both crouched down to pick up whatever they had dropped when they had bumped into each other. Once back on their feet, Victor scratched his nape that was hidden by his long silver hair.

Clearing his throat he spoke _—I'm really sorry, I was in a rush. I didn't see you coming out. —_

The black haired man read Victor's lips, he was already an expert at that by now though he only blushed, tongue-tied. Yuuri was absorbed by those blue eyes and in that moment he wished that he could, if only for a second, be able to hear the man's voice because he was certain, it would be the perfect complement to such amazing looks.

The Russian looked from side to side not knowing exactly what to do next, so he listened to a sudden impulse rushing through his mind _—Let me by you a coffee as an apology. —_ Ok, if he was being honest with himself, he was doing this with other intentions. If the cute man in front of him accepted, then he stood a chance.

Hugging himself and biting down at his bottom lip, Yuuri thought about it for a second, he really wanted to stay and get to know more about the flamboyant man standing in front of him, for some odd reason he was already feeling a bigger force pulling him towards the silver haired man.

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh, he was doing this like he had always done it. Reaching his hands up he signalled his answer while talking _**—I gladly accept the coffee. —**_ He wasn't ashamed of who he was, he was proud of being Deaf and if this man couldn't deal with it, then it wasn't meant to happen.

Although, when he was the one left without an answer, he gulped. The silver haired man was looking at him with big eyes, as if he had just witnessed a miracle. Oh god, he was gonna puke out of stress right now.

Victor's awful expectations were shattered the moment that beautiful man in front of him had started talking with his hands. Of everything he could had ever imagined, this was the last thing he could have thought about.

Very gently, the Russian reached a hand up to take a few silver tresses in his hand, he pulled them back, away from his ear so his hearing aids were visible. For a few seconds, he felt completely exposed since one of the main reasons he had left his hair so long was to hide the devices.

Letting his hair down and clearing his throat once more, he signalled at Yuuri **_—I'm Victor. —_**

Yuuri was looking at the man like a gaping fish, not quite believing this. Is not like he thought he was the only Deaf in the world but the connection he had felt with this man had been suddenly multiplied by a million as the hearing aids came to view.

Snapping out of his trance, the Japanese answered _**—I'm Yuuri. —**_

By the end of the week, everyone could already notice Victor's attitude had drastically changed. More times than not, one would find the man smiling at his phone's screen like a 15 year old kid that was starting to learn how to flirt through texts messages, leaving aside whatever he was working on.

One time, Otabek, Yuri and Chris were hanging in the man's apartment, just having a casual meeting when the silver haired man's phone had buzzed hard enough for it to dance around the table slightly. The moment the Russian noticed who the sender was, his eyes alighted to their maximum, then without any warning he stood up and locked himself in his room.

Chris felt like crying from how happy he felt, his friend was finally getting out of his shell and all thanks to a beautiful and delicate Japanese.

By the second week, sadly, Victor's dreams shattered yet again. Life was not in his side _**—Do you really have to go back? —**_

 _ **—I do, I live in Japan Victor —**_ Yuuri signalled with a cute pout. The day of his departure was growing close and as much as he wanted to stay, he had to go back to his country and maybe find a way to come back. It was not like his family or him were made out of money to cover his travel expenses for whenever he wanted to visit Russia.

 _ **—I... I will miss you, Skype won't be enough —**_ Victor confessed, taking one of the boy's hands in his, caressing it gently before kicking all sanity to hell. Closing the gap between their bodies, the Russian pressed his lips against Yuuri's plush ones, then enveloped the slim waist with his free arm.

Two weeks, two weeks had been enough for the black haired man to put a spell on Victor.

Yuuri eyes shot wide open out of shock, he flushed furiously at such sudden actions from the silver haired man. He was frozen in place, not really knowing how to move, out of embarrassment he parted the kiss and hid his face against Victor's chest.

Yuuri's silence spoke tons so it was more than obvious that this was the Japanese's first kiss.

He thought about that day at the coffee shop when the black haired teen had told him that he was only 19 years old (he felt like killing Chris if only for a moment) but the boy was way too mature for his age, now he felt all fuzzy and warm about the fact that he was the official owner of this boy's innocence.

Reluctantly, Yuuri left the warmth of Victor's embrace to face said man who didn't have to say much, the Japanese also noticed that the silver haired man had picked up on his inexperience on the kissing department.

 _ **—I'm sorry —**_ Yuuri signalled, he felt like there wasn't much he could offer this incredible man. Little did he know that he was exactly what Victor needed to fully accept himself and become who he was really meant to be.

 ** _—Please, never apologize. If someone should be sorry it'd be me, but I'm not —_** Victor confessed with a lopsided grin adorning his features.

The Japanese swooned over Victor's trademark grin, he was powerless against it. Smiling, he lifted himself in his tiptoes and landed a kiss on the man's cheek. _ **—Alright, then I won't. —**_

How incredible could it be? That in only two weeks, one person was able to change another one drastically and help it be brave enough to overcome the massive uncertainty of life. Neither of them had the answer but right now, holding each other so close, it seemed just perfect.


	7. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been seriously busy these days. I have the entire idea for the fic planned out in one of my many notebooks but finding the time to sit down and write each chapter has been complicated.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around with all your kudos!

_**—You love me! Admit it, asshole! —**_ Chris shoved Victor by his shoulder playfully. The Russian had just ended a video call with Yuuri, and the Swiss wasn't shutting up about it.

 _ **—You goddamn know I do! For how long are you going to keep rubbing it on my face? —**_ Victor laughed, feeling quite relaxed and content after talking with the Japanese.

Of course, Chris had been the main reason for meeting Yuuri but now it was getting out of hand. No, he wasn't mad about it, he found it very funny that the Swiss couldn't just accept a simple 'Thank you'.

_**—For as long as I feel like it. You gave me hell, now it's my turn. —** _

Victor stopped laughing when a devious smirk formed on his friend's lips, he gulped audibly and averted his eyes. Oh man, if this was payback, he didn't want to be Victor Nikiforov right now. Was moving to Japan right now a possibility? He groaned and looked at his friend laughing at his expense once more.

 _ **—Deal with it! —**_ Chris signalled, before turning to exit Victor's room feeling quite satisfied with himself. Cupid had nothing on him, only Phichit could be compared to the great Giacometti right now.

Left behind with a dumb smile on his face, Victor turned his sight back to his computer, where he was met with his screensaver, a beautiful picture of Yuuri and him. Phichit had insisted so much on taking it and against the Russian wishes, it just happened, thought now he was thankful for the occasion.

The moment had aroused in the airport, where everyone was saying goodbye to Yuuri and giving them hell because Victor wouldn't let go of his hand. Three weeks had been enough to know that this teen had unconsciously built his nest in the Russian's heart, it was quite noticeable, maybe not for Victor himself but everyone around him could tell that something had changed.

A switch in the man's brain had been flipped, feelings that had been dormant had surfaced again and even now, looking at a simple screensaver he felt that he could rule the world. The photo showed Yuuri and himself, standing side by side while holding each other's pinky, that gesture was almost unseen by the camera but the Japanese's blush was such a giveaway. 

A small flash coming from his phone captured Victor's attention, taking the device in his hand from where it had been resting next to the laptop charger on his desk. His eyes came to life at that moment, it was Yuuri and the text was nothing but a simple a number.

To anyone, it could be meaningless but to the Russian, it meant the world. Yuuri was counting down the days for his next trip to Russia, completely sponsored by Victor. He wasn't rich but he could afford to spare that kind of money and even more if it meant seeing the Japanese on Christmas.

 

 _ **—You are rich. —**_ Otabek and Yuri signalled at Victor from their position on the couch across the tea table of the Kazakh's apartment.

 _ **—He is, he doesn't admit it though. —**_ Chris signalled, making his boyfriend, Matsumi, laugh at the Russian's annoyed expression. This debate had been going forever and, as amusing as it was, Dr Yoshida couldn't quite comprehend why would someone try and hide it or maybe the Russian had been born in a wealthy family so he really didn't see any difference between a normal life and his.

 _ **—Whatever guys. I'm not but if you believe that then fine, I'm rich if that'll make all of you happy enough to let me be! —**_ Victor signalled at his friends a tad annoyed now.

Yurio scoffed _**—Not one soul in this room can afford those plane tickets you bought for Yuuri, you asshole! You are goddamn rich! —**_ The blonde teen was about to explode right there and then. It was incredible how stupid could Victor be! Ranting on and about for so many years of how miserable he was when he had the world at his feet.

Otabek smirked at Victor _**—Well then, if you won't admit being rich then at least admit you are in love with Yuuri Katsuki and all thanks to Chris and Phichit. —**_

To everyone's surprise, the silver-haired man lifted his hips slightly to pull out his wallet from his jean's back pocket. Opening it to take out several credit and debit cards, tossing them carelessly over the tea table. _**—I'm fucking rich! —**_ No one was going to tell him how he felt, he at least had that going for himself. He would go by his own time and tempo.

Yuuri on the other hand, all the way over in Japan, couldn't and wouldn't shut up about Victor. Yuko gladly allowed his friend to express himself as much as he wanted about what seemed to be the perfect guy, or so it seemed from what his black-haired friend described.

Being a very shy person the Japanese boy couldn't believe himself really, even Takeshi -Yuko's boyfriend- had pointed out how much travelling to Russia had changed him. Everyone in Yuuri"s life wanted to thank Victor for making such an impression on the teenage boy, for the best.

 _ **— What I can't believe, Yuuri, is that he is paying everything for you to go back to Russia on Christmas! —**_ Yuko signalled at his friend, letting out a sigh at how romantic everything was. Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to her boyfriend sitting next to her. That damned boy better step up his game!

 _ **—I didn't want to accept it all at first but... I really want to see him again —**_ Yuuri blushed furiously at the reminder of such good times with the older man back in Russia, he wanted to fast forward time, to close his eyes and wake up back in that fabulous country that had led the Japanese to that amazing man.

Everything was just like a beautiful dream from which Yuuri never wanted to wake up.


	8. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading. I really appreciate all of your nice comments and Kudos! 
> 
> One more chapter for this lovely story that has taken me by surprise. Never did I imagine it would be so well accepted. 
> 
> Again, thank you a lot!

Victor tapped his foot against the marble floor.

Phichit snapped a selfie with Chris and Matsumi in it.

Yuri and Otabek were talking in their own little bubble, sitting on a pair of seats in the waiting room.

Gently and with trembling hands, the Russian took off his glasses and exhaled on them. Taking the hem of his black shirt to try and clean them a bit. They weren't dirty, not all, he was simply too nervous to do anything else and that damn clock on the wall wasn't helping at all.

Yuuri's flight would be landing shortly.

Using his last resource of distraction, he took out his phone from his jean's pocket and opened his photo gallery. Smiling, he went through the many photos Yuuri had sent him over the holidays, stopping at one in particular.

Everybody thought of Victor as someone a tad too dense, when in reality, he was such a simple minded person. Yuuri had picked up on that, to his amusement, hence why their relationship had flowed so naturally, he supposed.

Is not like he went along letting everyone know what was in his mind, maybe he was a bit too flamboyant but there were things he rather keep to himself. Things, that he was certain not even his best friend could comprehend, maybe Otabek could and yet he doubted it very much.

The photo was nothing but Yuuri standing next to his family's Christmas tree, the colourful lights gave the Japanese's skin such a beautiful glow and the wide smile adorning the boy's features made his knees tremble. Every time he caught a glimpse of that smile it reminded him a bit of himself, it could hide so many things.

Sighing and passing a hand through his very long hair, he locked his phone and put it away, quickly turning to Phichit.

 _ **—Is the flight delayed? The screens aren't showing anything. —**_ He signalled.

The Thai boy chuckled amused, raising an eyebrow **_—And why would I know? I don't work at the airport, you know? —_** Though, as he signalled his answer to the Russian, he caught a glimpse of people already coming through the sliding doors until... _**—I'd turn around if I were you. —**_

Victor turned his face, looking over his shoulder at the exact same moment as Yuuri walked through the sliding doors. With his very typical blush tinting his cheeks, he waved a hand at everyone while dragging his luggage along.

The Russian's blue eyes alighted, his shoulders relaxed and a weight on his heart was lifted. Everyone smirked among themselves, promptly noticing Victor's behaviour as soon as Yuuri had been on sight, although those looks quickly changed when an older looking woman stopped behind the black haired boy and rested a hand on one of his shoulders.

Phichit's eyes slowly widened in surprise. Oh...

Victor stopped mid step and raised an eyebrow at the woman, unconsciously he tucked away his hands into his pocket's, feeling as if that woman was scanning him from head to toe.

**_—Hello, everyone! This is my older sister, Mari! —_ **

 The silver-haired man gulped audibly. What?

Yurio crossed his arms over his chest and snickered mischievously. Now, this was interesting!

 

 _ **—I said so, you are rich. —**_ Yurio signalled as Victor walked back towards his friends after he had paid for a double room for Yuuri and Mari in quite a nice hotel. Not like he had hoped the Japanese could have stayed in his apartment. Not at all.

_**—Not now Yurio. —** _

_**—That's not my fucking name! —**_ The blonde was about to kick Victor's balls but a manly hand on his lower back made him restrain himself from such violence. Otabek the pacifist. Huffing, the teen only went for a murderous look.

 _ **—Calm down, Yurio —**_ Mari said after popping her gum _**—I can't have two Yuri's, one is already enough as it is.—**_   She signalled and talked. She had already been introduced to everyone and being the chilled person that she was, she already felt quite comfortable around the tiny group.

Yuuri fumbled with his hands while standing next to Victor, he hadn't said a word to him yet and the anticipation was killing him inside out. The Russian gave the teen one of the softest smiles he could have ever mustered, trying to calm him down a bit.

_**—Hi —** _

The Japanese averted his eyes, feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks and he whined softly in response. Oh God, he knew having Mari around would triplicate his anxiety and shyness because nothing ever escaped her sisterly senses. Sadly, that had been his parents' condition if he wanted to spend that last bit of holidays in Russia, so here they were.

 _ **—Are you alright Yuuri? —**_ Of course, the Russian new how reserved Yuuri could be but this was so not himself, though he could guess why. Before he could think twice, he turned to Mari _**—Would you let us have dinner together? Alone, please. —**_

Everyone had been chatting nonchalantly, only sparing some looks over at the couple because they were giving them space and time to talk. After all, they could all understand how much catching up they had to do.

Mari leant forward in her seat, thinking about the man's request. She liked how straightforward Victor had been, she appreciated it actually since she could relate to that. _ **—Let's do this. We all have dinner together, after that you may have dessert alone with Yuuri. —**_

Victor thought about it as well but he guessed he was in no position to argue so he nodded in acceptance. Mari was setting some middle ground where both of them could have what they wanted; she got to take care of her little brother and the Russian got his much needed time alone with the black-haired teen.

 ** _—Well, allow us to accommodate ourselves in our room, we'll meet you guys at the restaurant. —_** Mari told everyone before turning to the elevator with a very confused and defeated Yuuri tagging along. He had wanted to talk to Victor maybe even hug him but... AGH! He loved his sister very much but seriously he wanted her out of the way.

He would have to come up with a way of meeting with Victor alone, even if it was only for a day or a few hours. Now that he was 20 years old many things were clear for him now and one of those was who he wanted for himself. Victor was everything he had longed for, he wasn't about to give it all up just because Mari was playing to be his guardian dog.

So when Mari wasn't looking, she was arranging her toiletries, he took his phone and sent Victor a text. He was blushing furiously but he wasn't changing his mind, not now.

Victor's phone vibrated in his pocket as he walked out through the main door of the hotel, taking it out and seeing it was Yuuri, he curiously tapped on the messaging app to read whatever the boy had sent him.

As his eyes read the words his lips turned upwards in a subtle smirk. He was up for that.

It could be risky. He didn't care.


	9. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful readers! Thank you all so much for your immeasurable patience. I've been SO busy these past few days and for that, I apologise.
> 
> I want to thank you for taking a bit of time out of your day to read, comment and kudo this baby of mine. It started as a drabble and now it has turned into something so much more and all thanks to you! 
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave a comment below. I ALWAYS reply and I really love to read your opinions and what you are feeling through this short journey. Even critics are always welcomed. 
> 
> (Side note: You may also find me in wattpad as @NaathyLara, sometimes I upload one shots in there first)

Everyone had a good time at the hotel's restaurant despite the many looks the table was getting, nobody within the group cared about that anyway. Except for Yuuri, he was too self-conscious for his own good and it took him some time to feel comfortable in new places or even around new people.

Though, with Victor's arm over the back of his chair, he felt like he could float safely through a sea of people. The Japanese didn't talk much but did engage from time to time; he laughed, actually locked eyes with everyone and even dared to move a tad closer towards the Russian.

Mari did notice it though, she never overlooked the slightest changes in Yuuri's behaviour because those were the most important ones. Those almost unseen movements of his delicate hands, the stolen glances at Victor's lips and a smile plastered on his lips the entire time. Such insignificant things gave away a lot about Yuuri for those who knew him better.

Phichit kept looking over at Mari, exchanging looks that carried an entire conversation between the two. The Thai boy could tell that the Japanese woman was still quite uncertain about Victor, mainly because of the age gap between her little brother and the Russian but Phichit trusted the man with all his heart and that was enough to appease Mari's mind, at least for now.

The dinner went by so naturally, it felt like everyone knew each other from a long time ago and yet the group kept discovering fascinating things about themselves.

It all ended in a quite exciting discussion about getting together for New Year's Eve and Yurio hastily invited everyone to Victor's place. Mainly because he loved the massive screen in the nice living room but also because the penthouse was well situated to appreciate the fireworks spectacle.

 _ **—Oh sure! Should I build you a room as well? —**_ Victor signalled at Yurio, annoyed at the teen's audacity.

 ** _—Fuck off! I love my grandfather's house but you are rich! You can always call a cleaning company to get rid of any mess! —_** The blonde teen smirked at the man, not minding Yuuri's and Mari's surprised looks.

Gently, the Japanese boy poked Victor's hand to get his attention. **_—Are you really rich? —_** A slight frown appeared over Yuuri's features, concerned as to why the man would hide something so meaningless and of course Mari wanted an answer as well.

Victor raised an eyebrow, then looked at everyone. The group went silent and the Russian couldn't grasp why was this so important. Is this why everyone was so drawn towards him? Did it change their relationship in any way?

  
Even Chris' motives to stay by his side could be questioned, but he seemed extremely amused by the sudden change of events. Though, he was more about enjoying how easily someone as sweet as Yuuri could put Victor under the spotlight, than actually caring if Victor was rich or not.

 ** _—What does it matter so much if I'm rich or not? It's not like I go around asking everyone how much money they've got in their bank account so I can actually consider befriending them! —_** He stood up, feeling his chest tightening. He turned towards the black haired boy sitting next to him, trying to hide how hurt he was feeling. _**—It's not me who run's away the moment they realise I'm Deaf! —**_ He signalled, infuriated before tossing some bills at the table to take his leave.

Otabek turned to his boyfriend with his signature calmed face _**—This is what happens when you keep pushing the matter, Yura. I know you were joking but... there are some deeper wounds within that man that we don't know about. —** _  
  
Yurio only huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping on his seat. He was only teasing Victor!

Chris sighed, thinking that it was safe to share a little bit of what he knew about his friend with these good people. **_—Otabek is right. I've been his friend for a long time now but he was already quite broken when I met him. —_**

 ** _—You know? We've never actually sat down and talked about anything remotely close to his past, he is very careful to not let anything slip by. —_** The Swiss signalled and talked as he watched his friend walk away in a haste as if said past was about to catch up with him. **_—He might be goofy, forgetful and sometimes full of himself but I'm quite certain that all of it, it's a perfectly designed front to stop any prying eyes from actually glancing at what he is hiding. Victor has layers upon layers of bad experiences throughout his life, they had shaped him in a very wrong way. —_**

Mari scoffed **_—Otabek and Yuuri are Deaf too. They've had their own share of misery, don't make him sound like he is society's only victim. —_**

Dr Yoshida, Chris' boyfriend dared to interrupt by reaching his hand up slightly. **_—I've talked to Otabek and from a professional point of view, which I apologise, he is mature enough to acknowledge his own fault for his Deafness and he clearly deals with it. Am I wrong? —_**

The Kazakh shook his head, smiling. — ** _I don't mind and no, you are quite correct. I did feel down for a while but acceptance came rather quick I must admit. —_**

Yurio was impressed, his boyfriend never really opened up so easily and it just made him feel so bad about pressing Victor's buttons over and over again.

 ** _—And Yuuri, —_** Yoshida kept going, **_—I can tell he has a very supportive family around him. He looks forward to so much in his life. —_**

The Japanese boy, who felt like crying only nodded and reached for Mari's hand seeking some solace.

**_—I can't talk about what Victor and I have shared through our sessions, it would be simply wrong but I can tell you something only because everyone in this table_ _wants_ _nothing but the best for him, including myself as his friend. He is not a child and he deals with his problems dead on, but he is alone. —_ **

Yuuri sniffled, trying to keep his tears at bay **_—What do you mean? —_**

**_—Exactly what I just said Yuuri, he is completely alone. He does appreciate all of you, don't get the wrong idea but he shields himself and his true emotions. And God I know I should shut up but... you all need to know. There's a reason he hasn't thrown his old piano away, he still hopes for a miracle that might never come. —_ **

The Japanese boy didn't know what Matsumi meant when he mentioned a piano but he didn't care. He got up from his place and snatched his hand away when Mari tried to stop him.

Phichit and Chris both smiled with contentment, trying to calm Mari down a bit, begging her to give Yuuri a chance with Victor. Although attempting to stop his younger brother when he was set on something was futile, so she let him go.

Yuuri's wet eyes stung as he exited the hotel through the main entrance, the freezing temperature outside was ruthless and forgave no one that wasn't wrapped up enough. The Japanese whined as the cold hit his bare hands and yet it didn't stop him from looking around for any clue that would reveal in which direction Victor had left.

Until he caught a glimpse of platinum hair turning around a corner, smiling he rushed towards it, squealing when his shoes slipped from time to time from the ice forming on the sidewalks. As he reached the end of it, he could see Victor across the street walking away.

He looked at the red light, desperate for it to change. He whimpered and stomped his foot down like a little kid. Why did the light take so long?! Looking in both directions Yuuri stepped down onto the street, he couldn't wait any longer!

Viktor arranged his coat over his neck, sighing. He would have to apologise for being such a drama queen over nothing but right now, he did feel a tad hurt. As he walked, with his hands tucked away in his pocket's, he noticed people were pointing at something behind him.

Some were covering their mouths, while others ran past Victor with shocked expressions on their faces. Suddenly, he was aware of the background noise.

A car hitting the brakes, a hideous and scaring screeching sound.

The silver haired man turned to look over his shoulder, feeling curious, but you know what they say about curiosity killing the cat. His blood ran cold, his heart stopped for a second and his eyes widened in complete shock as he turned on his heels to run as fast as he could.

**_—YUURI! —_ **

 


	10. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like in every other chapter, I cant thank you all enough for reading and leaving such beautiful comments. Keep them coming! No matter if they get to 1000, I love them all and will reply as fast as I can. 
> 
> Here you go, the awaited chapter after the massive cliffhanger hahaha (sorry about that!).
> 
> Don't forget you can also find me in Wattpad as @NaathyLara, GO give me some Wattpad love! 
> 
> And if you liked this chapter, hit the kudos button for me! 
> 
> See you next chapter!

_—YUURI! YUURI! —_

No matter how many times Victor shouted that name, the fear gripping his heart wasn't lessening; his lungs weren't functioning correctly, making him dizzy as he stepped onto the street. For the first time in his life he prayed, he begged whatever God was listening.

The driver of the car quickly got down, scared to his core. _—I_ honked _, man! I did, I swear! —_

Both men rushed to the other side of the car and both just stood there, frozen.

Victor fell to his knees and very gently reached for Yuuri’s trembling hand. A stranger guy released him, seeing that the silver haired man clearly knew the boy. — _That was close. —_ Said the unknown Russian.

Yuuri pressed his face against Victor’s chest, sobbing softly, whimpering and from what the blue-eyed man was able to hear, he was mumbling something in Japanese. Victor kissed the top of the Japanese’s head and hugged him tightly to himself. Every single one of his muscles were tense as horrific scenes of what could have happened still played before his eyes, making him feel like he could break at any moment but he knew better, he had to stand his ground and be Yuuri’s solace.

He looked up and noticed a woman crouched down next to them, she was clearly saying something but in this state, Victor was having troubles with reading her lips. Snapping out of it when the Russian saw the woman offering her phone to him, he reached a hand up to brush his long hair aside and show her his hearing aid.

The stranger from before also noticed and understood what Victor meant with that but the woman was quick to type on her phone and show it to a still shocked silver-haired man with a scared to death Yuuri between his arms.

**_—My husband was able to pull him away, I think he wasn't injured but we can call an ambulance for you guys if you want, he looks quite shocked. —_ **

Some other guy touched Victor’s arms and talked to him, from what he could tell, the man was probably the driver. He looked about to crack, all the jumbled words coming out of his mouth made it impossible for Victor to comprehended, he frowned doing his hardest.

Another older woman had reached down to pat Yuuri’s back while waving a bottle of water at Victor’s face.

The man from before helped him up and his wife helped Yuuri along, the woman kept typing things on her phone and showing them to Victor, while the elder woman got a hold of the Japanese and talked way too fast while giving him the bottle of water. The driver got closer and apologised, on top of it all a policeman suddenly appeared and began talking as well before searching Yuuri for any kind of injuries.

Everyone was trying to help, but everyone kept talking, everyone kept touching them and trying to get their attention. The Japanese squirmed in place, opened and closed his mouth, trying to tell them he couldn't hear, but as worried as everyone was nobody really listened so he just closed his eyes and pressed himself against Victor once more, he felt so overwhelmed right now.

Who were really the Deaf ones in this situation? Nobody seemed to slow down a second to try and understand, even the woman who already knew that neither Victor nor Yuuri could hear. The oldest of the couple was about to speak when his attention was brought to the Japanese’s hands, moving slowly between their bodies.

**_—Please, please. Get me out of here. —_ **

That was everything Victor needed, he looked up and raised a hand to signal and talk to the throng surrounding them. _—Thank you, thank you all. We are fine, thank you. —_ He turned to the man who had saved Yuuri and gave him the warmest look and smile he muster in such a situation _—We’ll be forever in your debt. —_

The driver saw Victor’s hand movements and gulped audibly, he had sounded the honk but it had literally fallen into a Deaf’s ears. He had never been in such situation, what was he supposed to do? Did he have to apologise? Of course, he had to, but about what?

Before he could muster any other words or offer them a ride to wherever they were going, the couple walked away and left everyone confused and with much to think about the whole situation. They had all stopped to help but never did they stop to really see and comprehend those two gentlemen, not until Victor had talked with his hands.

 

After what felt like an hour or so, Victor and Yuuri found themselves sitting on a park bench. It was a tad late, so it was comfortably deserted. The Japanese kept himself rather close to the Russian, holding one of his big hands like a lifeline and trembling uncontrollably, sniffing as he tried to keep the tears from falling and failing miserably.

Victor didn't know what to do, he should text Mari or at least take the young man back to the hotel to let him have some rest. This wasn't close to what they had planned, not at all.

Yuuri’s idea had been so great. The oldest would find an excuse to leave and the Japanese would meet up with him later after finding an excuse himself, but it had all gone wrong the moment the silver-haired man had felt truly hurt with everyone’s comments. He had never intended to worry Yuuri this much, even less to put him through such a horrible situation.

As gently as he could, he pulled his hand away, so he could be able to communicate **_—I'm so sorry, it all seems so stupid now. I'm truly sorry. —_**

But Yuuri only reacted on impulse and pressed his lips against Victor’s, soothing his own wounded soul as the man’s taste flooded his senses. It was like he remembered, it was a taste he never wanted to forget about but sadly, after a few minutes of such an intense show of affection that had been eagerly responded by the other man, he parted the kiss to get some air.

**_—I'm fine, I'll be fine as long as I'm with you—_** He wasn't lying, maybe he was still a bit shocked from the whole ordeal but as long as he was with Victor, it was easily slipping away. _**—So let's just stay together, please. —**_

How would Victor be able to act like an adult when Yuuri had just kissed him like that? His mind was running wild! His trail of responsible and mature thoughts had been suddenly snapped apart when those soft lips had touched his, so he did the only rational thing left to do. Cupping the Japanese's face between his hands, he leant forward to kiss the beautiful man in front of him once again.

Yuuri smiled into the kiss, resting his hands against Victor’s chest to later fist the man’s jacket to pull him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss. Fuck being ashamed, what he wanted right now was Victor, all of him.

Things between the two were heating up quite fast so this time the Russian actually did the grown up thing to do and parted the kiss, taking Yuuri by his arms as he tried to think straight. Taking back his hands after calming down a bit — _ **We should go back Yuuri, what just happened is not something we can just kiss away… as much as I enjoyed it if I'm honest, but that's beside the point. I mean, this is serious…—**_

As the blue-eyed rambled on, the Japanese could only feel warm inside as he saw the man trying to do what was right for him. Victor wasn't thinking about himself or how he felt, he was worried about Yuuri and that was the simplest most amazing thing; for someone to put other before themselves, it might sound like the easiest thing to do but it never is. It requires certain strength that not everyone is able to muster after such events.

**_—Victor…—_ **

**_—…And I have to text Mari. I mean, she needs to know you are with me or she might murder me…— Of course the silver-haired man understood Yuuri was trying to get his attention but he needed to get his point across._ **

**_—Victor…—_ **

**_—…No, Yuuri. Don't Victor me right now, we really need to text Mari. Maybe as we walk back to the hotel? Yes, that way she won't freak out or anything because… —_ **

Yuuri chuckled and just did the first thing that came to his mind to make the man shut up _**—I love you. —**_ That worked fine because that set of blue eyes were now piercing through his own. And for the tenth time that day, he squirmed nervously in place, biting his bottom lip as he waited for any type of answer.


	11. Victor Nikiforov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a row, my God I'm on fire! XD 
> 
> Nah, this is my way to thank you all for reading my brain's vomit, so here you go! A glimpse into the past :) 
> 
> Feel welcome to leave a comment and don't forget to hit the 'kudos' button if you actually enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> (Go leave me some love in wattpad! you may find me as @NaathyLara)

_—Vitya! Come down honey, Chris is here to see you! — A black-haired woman, with bright blue eyes, called from the entrance door, where a very young Swiss boy waited for his friend with a big smile plastered on his lips. After a moment without getting an answer, the woman sighed and called again —Victor! Don't be rude, Chris is waiting! —_

_A silver-haired man appeared through the kitchen door, raising an eyebrow at his wife —Did you guys get in a fight or something? — It was weird that Victor hadn't run down the stairs like a lunatic as soon as his best friend's name had been mentioned._

_Chris shook his head —No, Mr Nikiforov. We are good. —_

_The woman chuckled —Ok, come on in then. I'll go get him. —_

_With his usual smile, Irina made his way up towards his son's room and the moment she turned on the hall that led towards the bedroom's door, a soft piano melody made her mother's heart melt. That boy was a prodigy and she was so glad that he was taking advantage of it but most importantly, that he loved to create such gorgeous melodies._

_Opening the door gently, she stood under the frame for a few seconds, simply listening and enjoying the music before knocking —Darling? Chris is here to see you, he says he got the tickets for the concert. —_

_A 13-year-old Victor stopped playing and with the widest smile he could muster, he got up from the piano seat and rushed out of his room. —Thanks, mum! —_

_He was about to exit the house when he heard his father behind him clearing his throat. Stopping, he turned a little bit nervous and waited for whatever his father had to say, though he had an idea of what it might be._

_—Get that hair up! Do you want long hair? At least hide it properly! Don't want everyone thinking you are into that kind of ... stuff! —_

_Chris blinked and looked between a very sad looking Victor and his father. Maybe he was just a teen but he knew when something was wrong and what that man had just implied was disgusting. There was nothing wrong with that! With hopeful eyes, he turned to his friend's mother, knowing she would definitely say something but to his surprise, she kept quite._

_—But... but dad...— Victor gently reached for the tips of his long hair, he really loved to wear it down, everyone always told him it was beautiful. He liked the attention! But a sudden slap to his face made him gasp and held his burning cheek._

_—Do as I say! —_

_The Swiss boy gasped as well and covered his mouth with both hands. He wanted to yell at the man, to punch him back for daring to hit his friend but what infuriated him the most was Irina. She stood there and did nothing! She just looked away, clearly hurt and yet SHE DID NOTHING!_

_—If we get caught your dad is gonna kill us! — Chris hissed at his friend as they climbed down Victor's window._

_—Then just shut the hell up already! — The Russian hissed back._

_—I fucking can't! I'm too damn nervous! —_

_When they finally hit Victor's front lawn, both guys ran like there was no tomorrow and quickly jumped into the Swiss' car. They were going to a rave, one which Victor's dad had clearly forbid his 15-year-old son to go, afraid of what he might do or how he would behave while in such a weird and confused crowd._

_Yes, that's how he referred to his own son: weird and confused._

_How did Irina and Victor had ended together was something Christophe would never understand. It was clear that everything his friend was, it was all thanks to his mother Irina because his father who he got his name from, did nothing but hate him and pull him down. Victor against Victor, a battle of wills and an everyday clash of titans._

_The friends enjoyed themselves to the max as the music went on, rendering to their lowest instincts, covered in sweat and completely oblivious to the world around them. The heavy bass booming on their ears, Victor didn't know how but he ended up dancing with another boy, grinding their bodies together and wishing that they could just fuse once and for all._

_Victor had never felt so free, without his father's heavy look upon him, pulling at his hair, calling him names and deriding him in front of everyone._

_Chris had also found someone to dance with, the booze in their systems made them feel hot and that nothing mattered, but the Swiss couldn't stop smiling as he saw Victor blatantly flirting like there was no tomorrow. The Russian was clearly made for the spotlight._

_—You can't tell me what to do anymore! — an 18-year-old Victor yelled at his father who was chasing him with a pair of scissors —Get away from me already! —_

_He was trapped in the bathroom, knowing that his mother wouldn't save him, she never did anyway. In this atrocious house, he was all alone and left to fend for himself._

His father got closer and grabbed him by the hair, it didn't matter that Victor was taller and _older, his father was still quite the massive man so he easily handled the silver-haired boy like a rag doll._

_—I'm sick and tired of this! You are a man and you are gonna behave like one! I gave you years for you to reconsider! — The man was enraged and the last drop was when a friend of his had told him that he had seen Victor kissing some other boy at the park. —You are a man! —_

_Victor shrieked and begged for his mother, knowing beforehand that she was probably crying in her room unable to do anything for him. He reached his hand up, trying to tug his hair free from his father's hand but when his butt suddenly hit the tiled floor of the family bathroom, tears ran down his cheeks._

_His father huffed and tossed the long ponytail at Victor's lap —Grow up. This is no world for a feminine, weak boy. —_

Victor gulped audibly as Yuuri finished moving his hands, willing all those sudden memories that came crashing into his brain away. Nobody knew why he had adapted so well to being alone even while he was going through his acceptance process with Dr Yoshida, when certain dark parts within himself were still scared of his father finding of his sexuality, even now that he was 26 years old.

His father has been dead for years but the beatings, yelling and name calling was still so fresh like an open wound, he was scared to death. His hands weren't working and yet he didn't want to disappoint this gorgeous Japanese boy in front of him.

Yuuri's eyes lowered as he got the hint, he was a bit too soon with those deep words and Victor felt terrible when he saw the teen's disappointed look. He wanted to say it! He wanted to yell it to the world and yet the words were stuck in his throat and his hands weren't responding.

A small hand covered his own, startled, Victor locked eyes with Yuuri, surprised as he was met with a very sweet and gentle smile.

The black haired boy released his friend's hands to talk **_—I meant it... but I can wait, my heart can wait for you to catch up. —_**

Coward, he was being nothing but a coward, still, he only smiled back at Yuuri who was clearly saying all this to himself. Victor could see it, those golden eyes had severely dimmed down the moment he hadn't responded. He was tense from head to toe, trying to make his hands work, internally yelling at his brain to actually do something more than breathing right now.

It was pointless when the fog lifted he could only see Yuuri's back walking away and into the hotel. How had they walked back so quickly was beyond the Russian, though the only thing he was pretty clear about was that he had just fucked it all up.

BIG TIME.


	12. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I can't thank you enough for all your kudos and comments. Keep them coming, they are simply so inspiring and beautiful to read! I answer them all, I swear.
> 
> I know that at the very start, I said this was going to be a short story but my best friend, also my beta, convinced me to make it a tad longer so... thank her! XD
> 
> Anyway, enough talk, here you go another chapter of my beloved story! (:
> 
> See you next chapter darlings! 
> 
> (You may find me in wattpad as NaathyLara and in Facebook as Nathy Lara. I don't bite, I promise.)

That same night Victor found himself in his apartment, alone.

He stood by the entrance, breathing in and out as he tried to process everything that had just happened, the immense pressure on his chest was suffocating him. It was getting very difficult to breathe, so he gently put a hand on his chest and rubbed it in a circling motion.

After a few minutes he let his keys in a glass bowl that he kept on a tall table by the apartment's entrance; without any drop of sanity left in him, he growled and swatted at the bowl, sending the fragile object flying across the room only to end up crashing into a wall and shattering into tiny pieces.

A very pronounced frown adorned his usually calm features, then his eyes landed on that annoying white piano. Walking towards it, he mentally cursed the unanimated object. Once he reached the piano bench that had been collecting dust for years, he challenged himself to finally sit down on it.

His hands were trembling, he could feel them as they rested on his knees. He glared at the closed fall board like he would suddenly develop some unnatural powers and open it with his mind because touching it meant so much and he didn't know if he was ready.

Deciding that he was already the biggest coward out there for not letting Yuuri know how he truly felt, he huffed and got rid of his hearing aids. He let them rest on the music rack before opening the fallboard and as the world fell into complete silence he felt such a sudden bliss.

The keyboard came to view and gently, he traced the keys with his fingertips, it felt like he was reconnecting with a long lost past. However, when he pressed a key harder than he had intended to and not a single sound reached his ears, tears formed in his eyes.

Anger and disappointment filled him again; he played a few more notes as he cried to himself, in a cocoon of sorrow and loneliness. Yes, he wasn't the only Deaf guy in the world and he had seen others playing instruments, but something inside him was broken and no matter how hard he tried, the pieces never stuck together for long.

Slowly, the melody he remembered by heart, flowed like an endless stream through his hands and fingers. It was breaking him inside and yet he couldn't stop. Yuuri had said exactly what he needed to hear and yet, here he was trying to dismiss it with a music that didn't reach his ears anymore.

Ghostly notes appeared before him when he opened his eyes but as he looked down, he stopped his movements and slammed his hands against the keyboards before closing the fallboard shut.

What was even the point anymore?

The next day, Victor was glad when Yuuri had texted him to let him know that Phichit had volunteered to take Mari and him sightseeing, either way, he felt like a piece of garbage for actually feeling glad about it. The Japanese probably wanted him to get up from his bed and accompany them, though Victor didn't want anybody to see his bloodshot eyes and massive eye bags.

It was around 14:00 o'clock when the annoying vibration from his cellphone woke Victor from his deep sleep. Looking at the screen, he rolled his eyes, not less than 10 texts from Chris, so typical of his friend, but he was used to it anyway. Reluctantly, he opened the text app to read them all.

"Get up! "

"Y didn't u go with Yuuri and Mari?! ù_ù"

"Answer me! :@"

"If u don't answer me m going over there! "

"No m not, I'm actually enjoying my day with Yoshi but still! Get the HELL up, Victor! "

"O M G Victor! M kill u! "

"Yuuri is asking 4 u dumbfuck! "

"M worried now Victor! "

" V "

" I "

" C "

" T "

" O "

" R "

After that just came a bunch of scrambled emojis that he didn't feel like answering, so he only texted his friend back what he needed to know.

"I'm fine. "

At the other end of the line, sitting at a nice restaurant with his boyfriend Chris grabbed his phone from the table as soon as it had ringed with Victor's personalized ringtone but when the Swiss face burned from anger, Dr Yoshida could only guess that he hadn't got the replied he had been seeking from Victor.

  

_**—Chris! Chris, I don't think this is a good idea! —**_  Yuuri signalled as fast as he could to the Swiss, while they got out of the cab just outside Victor's apartment. Of course, nobody knew why the Japanese was so willingly giving the Russian so much space, it was already December 28 and they had to start planning for New Year's Eve.

The blonde man stopped to search for his spare key in every pocket he got until he pulled it out and gave it to Yuuri. — _ **Get inside and get that man's butt up from his bed! Now! —**_

The black-haired boy squeaked and shook his head rapidly, trying to return the spare key back to Chris. Oh no! This was Victor's apartment, he wasn't ready for that, not at all! He was still trying, to this day, to figure out how had he grown the balls to actually tell the Russian that he loved him.

But Chris was tired of everyone dismissing him, so he just crossed his arms over his chest and gave Yuuri a hard look through his glasses, he wasn't moving until that boy went inside and gave the silver-haired man a piece of his mind.

_**-But Chris! Please! I can't do this! —**_  Yuuri begged to no avail.

The blonde only huffed and looked away, tapping his foot on the floor. No, no and no, Victor had it coming for answering his texts in such plain way.

The Japanese soon realised that there was no point in arguing with an angered Chris, it was like talking to a wall. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri pushed the key into the keyhole and when he heard the familiar click of the door unlocking, he slowly pushed it, afraid of what he might find on the other side.

To his surprise, Victor's apartment was indeed what everyone kept talking about, it looked so expensive but some shattered glass, not so far from he was standing, caught his attention. Yuuri frowned and finally entered the apartment, gently closing the entrance door behind himself.

He was about to take a step when Victor appeared through the hall wearing nothing but his boxers. Both men stared at one another, their brains trying to catch up with what was happening. Victor blinked, not believing that Yuuri was standing right there in front of him, he looked like shit.

While Yuuri... well, his eyes were wide open and his face entirely red with embarrassment.


	13. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I'm gonna say? Yep, you are right. Thank you for all the kudos and comments! The support I've received from you guys has been totally overwhelming. I really am thankful to the bone.
> 
> This is not nearly over, but we are finally gonna start exerting Victor now. So stay tuned!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (You can also find me in Wattpad as NaathyLara)

After a few minutes, Yuuri and Victor were finally sitting down in the man's living room but the Japanese couldn't get past the embarrassment. Being someone as anxious as himself, he was too self-conscious about his own body and seeing how perfect Victor was, just made him doubt about their entire relationship.

What did he really know about the man? Yes, they had shared many things by now but there was this thin line that neither of them dared to cross. Their past seemed to lurk over their heads like a heavy shadow, only present on the darkest of times.

Victor sighed, tired of this situation, he was the adult after all.

 _ **—I'm very sorry you had to see me like... that. I thought you were going to be away all day. —**_  But Yuuri was set on looking anywhere else that wasn't Victor right now, he was blushing furiously, trapped in his own mind and moving one of his legs up and down out of habit.

_**—Yuuri, let's go have something to eat. Fresh air will do us some good. —** _

The black haired boy shook his head quickly before raising his hands to talk.  _ **—Are you ever gonna stop hiding? —**_

The Russian blinked at the boy, clearly confused by the sudden question. Those were some heavy words, and to think they came all the way from Yuuri's heart made him meditate before answering.

**_—I don't hide, not after everything I've been through and not at this age. —_ **

Yuuri scoffed and stood up, he was a mess inside and yet he wanted to keep pressing the matter. Something inside made him look around and stop his eyes on the big, white piano not far away from them. Turning to the silver haired man, he pointed at the instrument before talking again.

_**—Oh! Are you not? Well please tell me about that. I mean there must b... —** _

_**—NO! —** _

The Japanese jumped slightly when he was abruptly interrupted, Victor was suddenly towering over him, looking at him as he had shot him or dug a knife into his heart. He observed quietly, trying to read what was happening.

_**—Victor... I didn't mean t... —** _

But the man was still trying to get over last night, he hadn't even put back his hearing aids, he wasn't himself. Everything was rushing into his brain, life was mocking him once more, taking away the little bit of relationship he had built with Yuuri.

_**—Yes, you did! You keep digging and digging! Enough! —** _

Yuuri signalled something but Victor didn't notice, he just kept going. Too enraged to see the Japanese's tears rolling down his cheeks.

 ** _—Get out of my head! I have enough with Chris and now you! What do you all want from me? So what if I can't be happy with what I have! —_**  So what if he didn't want to play anymore?! All these jumbled emotions inside him were driving him insane, he had found peace with the Japanese who never asked many questions and now this.

Couldn't they let him be?! He was giving back to society in the best way that he could. He was now an ASL teacher, a counsellor from time to time. Wasn't that enough already?

Without any remorse, Yuuri whined and cried out loud before hitting Victor's broad chest with his delicate fists. The sounds coming out of his mouth were something he was very ashamed of. That was why he never talked, he rarely said a word but he was tired. He had trusted the Russian maybe a little too much, to come out and meet him whenever he put himself out there.

He had learned a while ago that Victor was only human but he had never expected that this man would run away from him, everyone already did. They found him weird and difficult to comprehend, even if he attended a Deaf school, he mostly kept to himself.

Being around the silver haired man had made it all worth it, he felt that next to him he had found his very special place and yet Victor kept rejecting him. Pushing him away every time he was too close.

A big pair of arms hugging him, made him cry harder against Victor's chest. He didn't mean to! He just wanted to belong and the Russian had made it seem so easy. His group of friends had grown just by getting to know the silver haired man, so why was he being met by nothing but a goddamn brick wall?

Slowly, Yuuri calmed down bit by bit and once he felt his tears had been successfully mitigated by Victor's presence, he looked up at the man and pressed a hand to the Russian's cheek. He smiled tenderly when the man accepted his touch, even rested his face against his palm like a needy cat.

Gently, he brushed some strands of silver hair behind the Russian's ear noticing that his hearing aids were gone. He felt so sad for Victor and he understood a lot at that instant, this poor man was still trapped between worlds, thinking that neither of them had anything to offer.

When their eyes met, Yuuri lifted himself on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Victor's lips before stepping away just enough to talk.

_**—I was born Deaf, Victor. The way you see the world, how you interact with it, is something I would never be able to do and... it's not like I'm envious, my own world it's beautiful to no end but still, they way you shield away from it... just stop and take a look around, there's plenty for us out there. —** _

The Russian watched Yuuri, his calmed expression and how carelessly he talked about himself with him. The small touch from before had stirred something inside him, maybe... he could... actually meet the Japanese in the middle.

 _ **—I was a pianist before I lost my hearing. It's a part of me that hasn't died away, it keeps growing, bubbling like a dormant volcano. —**_ He looked down at his fingertips, they were tingling just by talking about his passion.  ** _—I can't... get rid of it! No matter how much I try. —_**

He felt so drained, being pulled towards the same subject over and over again.

 _ **—That's beautiful Victor! Why would you run away from it? You don't have to get rid of it, you dumb. —**_  Chuckling, the black haired boy dragged the Russian towards the piano, with quite a lot of effort he must admit.

**_—No Yuuri, I can't... there's no point! I just... there's no sound, no emotion. There's simply nothing! I've tried, believe me. —_ **

_**—We'll see about that. —** _


	14. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been drowned with things to do, these past few days had been nothing but hectic. I apologize again. Whatever, you wanna read the story, not my rant, so without further ado... I leave you to it!
> 
> Not without thanking you first, I'll never get tired of thanking you for all your comments and kudos. THANK YOU!

As the piano grew closer, Victor felt his breath getting caught. One thing was for him to try it alone but with somebody else to witness how he failed miserably, it was too embarrassing. Putting his foot down to stop the advance, he turned to the Japanese with a deep frown adorning his usually calmed features.

_**"Get out"** _

Yuuri rolled his eyes in disbelief and lifted his hands to speak, Victor could be so damn stubborn.

**_"Enough with your self-pity, we can do this. I'll show you how."_ **

_**"I said get out"**  _No, Yuuri was the last person Victor wanted to hurt, being under pressure made him confused and he caved under the stress easily.

The Japanese blinked, taking one step back out of precaution. _ **"Victor, I'm just trying to help. I lov..."**_  he couldn't finish, the silver haired man grabbed one of his delicate wrists and dragged him towards the entrance door. The older man didn't notice Yuuri stumbling and falling to the floor until he felt a strong tug on his hand.Turning, he looked down at Yuuri and tried to make sense of whatever was happening. Lord, he was being obnoxiously childish but how someone that had given up even before trying could recognize how deep he was cutting?

 _ **"Get out,"**_  He said once more before walking around the young boy on the floor, leaving him behind.

Yuuri felt his heart being stricken down by those cold words, where had he gone wrong? Sniffling, he only watched Victor walk away from him one more time. Just when he thought they were able to connect, that he would be given permission to explore the unknown terrain that the Russian's feelings were. He hadn't been more wrong in his life.

He didn't feel welcomed, he felt like one of those strangers trying to make him talk and then feeling sad when realizing he was Deaf. Whimpering, he got up and rushed out of the apartment without noticing he had just passed a very surprised and worried Swiss.

'Oh crap!' Chris thought and ran after the Japanese.

_"You said I could trust him! I'm gonna cut his balls!"_  Mari hissed at a very guilty looking Phichit, who wanted nothing more but to hide behind Chris. He was being scolded by an idea that hadn't been his! Chris was the one at fault here!

_"It wasn't me! I already told you that, Mari!"_

Chris stepped forward, ready to take the blame but Mari was quick to shut the man.

 _"No one in this room is to blame, only that coward!"_  The Japanese woman was infuriated, Yuuri had come to her in a sea of his own tears, apologizing for being a nuisance, over and over again. She had never seen her little brother like that and it didn't help that the black haired boy hadn't talked to her until this morning. She had imagined the worst.

Chris gulped _"Mari, please calm down a bit. I don't know what happened but Victor would never do anything to hurt Yuuri. He loves that boy! He is just too stupid to admit it!"_

 _"What a goddamn way to show it!"_  The woman spat. Phichit cringed at those words, out of everything he could ever imagine this was nothing compared to that. How could Victor treat such a sweet, delicate soul like that? He was as broken as himself! The Thai boy had only wished for them to grow strong together, to get the best of each other though, this was genuinely distasteful.

Otabek and Yuri watched from afar, not wanting to engage and get caught in between such drama. They had their own hardships to face by their own, although Yuri couldn't stop himself from translating everything to his boyfriend.

The Kazakh sighed, disappointed  _ **"I've never seen Victor like that, something surely happened that Yuuri isn't telling anyone."**_

The blonde teen nodded at his boyfriend  _ **"I suppose but I don't care."**_

 _ **"Yes, you do"**_ Otabek signalled, chuckling at the annoyed 'huff' he got in response,  _ **"I think... we need to help Victor, Yura"**_  Is not like he felt that the Russian was his best friend, nor did he have a hero complex but nobody really understood. Not even his Yuri could, as much as he tried and now that Yuuri wasn't feeling like talking to the silver haired man the only one left was him.

Yuri raised an eyebrow as he saw his boyfriend brooding about everything going on and he quickly shook his hand, tapping Otabek's forehead  _ **"Don't you even think about it! This is the bald's mess, not ours! He needs to get his ass up and fix it, not you!**_ "

 ** _"I know that Yura, I'm just gonna give him a push in the right direction"_**  He already got an idea.

  

**_"Thanks for accepting, besides Yura, you are the only one that knows about this hobby of mine."_ **

Victor couldn't believe that Yuri and Otabek had appeared at his door an hour ago and now here he was, walking to the back door of some club he had never heard of. He had been impressed when the Kazakh told him he was a part time DJ and the smug expression on Yuri's face had been fascinating, to say the least.

He was here out of mere curiosity really, not that Otabek and he were close but he was the only one who he dared to open up a bit about his uneasiness. He thanked the boy for trying hard though.

Once they were inside, the heavy scent of smoke made his eyes sting a little and his nose itch. He had forgotten what it was like to be young and wild. His shoulders relaxed, something in his chest felt lighter and seeing Yuri swaying his hips as he walked confidently next to his boyfriend only made him recall his own glory days. Until a very familiar darkness consumed his mind, gripping it like a lifeline, ripping his happy memories and leaving him only with emptiness.

Jolting out of his thoughts, he raised an eyebrow and looked around confused. Otabek had vanished like thin air once they had reached a table but Yuri looked as if he was used to it, he wondered... what kind of relationship did these two have?

 _ **"What? He has to get ready, you know? The current DJ is about to finish, so he'll be up next"**_  The blonde signalled, earning him some strange looks from the people around him, though he quickly flipped them off.

Victor snorted and sat down next to his fellow Russian, even though the club was filled with them. _ **"I don't get it, he'll be up next for what?"**_

Yuri turned to his friend, content when his drink arrived and after sipping at his cocktail he pointed at the stage  _ **"To perform... obviously"**_

Looking up at the small stage, the silver haired Russian was left tongue-tied. His eyes glued to the familiar brunette as he put on a massive pair of headphones. But... How?

_**"Watch and learn old man, watch and learn."** _


	15. PROMISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for all the love! (:

Otabek had made his point and now it was up to Victor, the ball was on his court.

To say that the New Year party had been a boomer was an understatement. Yuuri had spent the night avoiding the Russian, while Victor could only look from afar how deep his words had cut into the Japanese. It wasn't beyond repair but the silver haired man had a lot to work on himself if he wanted to be ready to receive someone as honest and pure as the black haired boy.

At some point in the night, Christophe left his boyfriend's side and dragged his best friend away from the small group that was trying to have a good time together.

**_—Man, stop sulking around the corners. If you are going to do something, do it! Because after today you might not get another chance, not with how determined Mari is to keep you away from Yuuri._ **

Victor sipped on his wine, tapping one of his fingers against the cool glass, the velvety drink was suddenly pretty interesting  ** _—If I'm going to fix anything, I should work on myself first. Don't you think?_**

The Swiss was totally shocked, it was the first time ever that he saw his best friend remotely accepting something like this, a warm smile adorned his features and he nodded  _ **—Just… don't let me out of it, I'm always here to help. You know that.**_

The swirl of emotions rushing into the silver haired man was making him blush slightly, there were so many things inside him now. Something had awakened in him that night after he saw Otabek giving his all to his music, Yurio had opened his eyes enough to make him acknowledge his mistake and now he had realized his luck. He got so much to be thankful for, his parents had left him enough wealth to make his life easier.

The Kazakh didn't have hearing aids, nor a light doorbell or a smoke alarm adapted to his needs, he had to live in a Hearing world and he was as happiest as one could get. Then, there was Victor, throwing everything away without even trying first.

His blue eyes seemed darker than usual but Chris could understand it, all the load was starting to weight on his friend and the stolen glances at the Japanese, that was making an extra effort to ignore the Russian, were only making the entire situation worse. Although there was a ray of hope, the silver haired man was now open to amend his mistakes and finally accept his place in the Deaf community, which would only add to his life, not lessen it.

  

Yuuri was looking down at his shoes and Victor could only lick his dry lips as they stood face to face. The Japanese’s flight was minutes away from leaving and after enough begging from his friends, Mari had allowed the older man to say goodbye to her brother, though she was a few meters away, glaring at the couple. She wanted her little brother away from that man as soon as possible.

Victor tapped Yuuri's shoulder gently, making the blushing boy look up at him finally.

_**—I know saying sorry is not enough, what's done it's done and I can't change it. Go back with your family but don't forget about me, not yet.** _

_**—How could you ask that of me? —**_  Yuuri was seconds away from crying and just gave in. He wanted to love Victor freely and with all his heart and yet he couldn't. He didn't deserve to be mangled like a toy, approached when convenient for the other party. No, he was setting some boundaries. He was a person with as many fragile feelings as anybody else and he wanted better than what Victor was willing to give.

Indeed, what gave the Russian the right to ask that? He sighed, brooding about everything they had gone through. His answer could determine everything coming up next for them as a whole, so he wouldn't use his words, just his actions.

With a trembling hand, he took out a small box from his coat’s pocket, snapped it open and showed it to the Japanese. A promise ring, a very expensive looking one.

But Mari saw it and she was quick in her step. She pushed Victor away from his brother, who was left shocked in place with the small ring between his index and thumb.

_**—Oh no! Don't you dare! —**_  She spat angrily, while signaling, which made their friends turn their attention to what was happening and Chris stopped everyone from interrupting. He had known about the ring, he wanted to help his friend but like Yurio said, this was Victor’s own mess  _ **—. You think you can buy anyone's love? Not my brother’s, not while I'm around, got it? Say your goodbyes and be done with it! Stop dragging him down with your self-pity and egoism.**_

While her sister fought with Victor, Yuuri was quick to hide the ring. No, he hadn't magically decided to forgive everything and as highly as he appreciated his sister taking care of him, this was something he had to think by himself. He would let her believe he was still a child in need for the sake of having a quiet flight, which would give him enough time to think, once the plane landed he would decide what to do about it all.

The silver haired man apologized and Mari calmed down enough to let him say goodbye with a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. Later that day he would laugh at his phone when Phichit sent him a photo of this moment but for now, he could only take a deep breath and memorize the Japanese's sweet scent, soothing and heart warming.

This would have to do, for now, a trade of gentle smiles and a beautiful promise of working hard. Yuuri needed more than that, he wasn't giving more than he received, he was tired of that and Victor was willing to step up his game to meet him in the middle, then he would wait.

Chris and Phichit looked at each other with a wide grin on their faces, at the end, the Japanese had indeed opened a new world for the silver haired man. Otabek was being secretly scolded by Yuri, who still didn't want to admit he loved to be involved with this fascinating group of people, though the Kazakh knew his boyfriend pretty well to guess.

While Victor rode a taxi to go back home, he gripped the small velvet box harder, looking through the window with a set mind. He had work to do if he wanted to live up to his word, for Yuuri and for himself.


	16. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy about all your support! -throws cookies and candy for everyone- You guys make me feel so bad about not uploading fast enough XD but I swear I do my best! More is coming on its way!

Otabek sat down at the chair he had moved to be closer to Victor while Yuri cooked them some breakfast. Incredible as it was, the blonde had accepted to support his boyfriend with this new cripple case he had taken on although, Yuri was certain, that the black hole that his fellow Russian had gone into was one of no return. The hardest one to rescue were the ones that had put themselves in such situations. How could you save someone that doesn't want to be saved? But so be it, his boyfriend was stubborn as hell.

The first thing that the Kazakh told the older Russian was to decide.

**_—I'm confused —_**  Victor confessed  _ **—, Decide what? I already allowed you to help me with my music and that's a lot.**_

**_—That's not even the hardest part._ **

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow and shifted uncomfortably on the piano bench he was sitting on.  _ **— Huh? Is not? It is for me. —**_  The man pointed to the piano  _ **—, This demon has been haunting me for so long and every time I've tried... I've failed, so sitting so close IS already quite hard!**_

_**—Forget the piano —**_  Otabek signaled, completely ignoring what Victor had just said, it was ridiculous anyway, so there was no point in listening to his whining  _ **—. You need to decide, whether you are Deaf, and I mean entirely Deaf, or if you want to rely on your hearing aids. Once you answer yourself, the way to tackle your anxiety towards the piano will be presented to you.**_

Sometimes, Victor forgot how mature the Kazakh was. He stared at his hands, trying to digest what was going on right now. His friends had taken their weekend to help him and yet he wasn't any less closer to diffuse all the blurriness of his emotions towards playing the piano. Out of nowhere, a damp kitchen cloth landed on Otabek's head, making both men turn their heads towards the kitchen/dining room.

Yuri huffed and pointed to the table, where a very nice looking breakfast for three awaited  ** _—. You can discuss life hardships later with a full stomach, come on you two._**

When the blonde teen wasn't looking, the Kazakh smiled tenderly and turned towards Victor  ** _—, He is glad to help, he won't accept it though. Let's get some food._**

Pancakes, fruit, orange juice, everything looked like taken out from a cover of a cooking booking and yet, Otabek's words from earlier were branded in Victor's mind. Not even the velvety texture of the pancakes allowed him to think of anything else at all, the fresh fruit with yogurt almost did it but not quite.

Yuuri's words were echoing in his mind as well, from that time the Japanese had been in his apartment. He now understood, he was trapped between two worlds and he was trying so hard to be something he was not. Sighing, he poked at his last pancake and even if the teen couple sitting across the table did notice it, they kept to themselves, Victor had to emerge from his struggle by his own.

    

One evening after work, Victor met with Dr. Yoshida, maybe it was too soon for him to sit down and come face to face with what he had been running from, so he had a different kind of approach.

_**—I come to you as a friend, not as patient. I need your help.** _

The Dr rested back in his chair, crossing one leg on top of the other and hummed before signaling back ** _—. You know you can always count on me but... you are aware Chris is gonna give you hell for not going to him first?_**

The Russian snorted and nodded, knowing quite well the consequences but this was something his best friend couldn't help him with though, he would ask for his support later on.  _ **—I know, I know but he will let it go because what I want is to start a foundation through you. I don't care what everybody says about my lifestyle, my parents indeed left me quite an accumulation of wealth and it keeps on growing, I made sure of that. I'm not as dumb as I look, so I'm putting it to a good use.**_

The Doctor was wide eyed, shocked and tongue-tied, so he left Victor continue.

**_—I'm already organizing the legal matters, so don't worry about that, what I want from you is to take a bit of your time to help me make the best decision. I will help Deaf children who can't afford hearing aids or a cochlear implant if needed. I will pay for their medical bills, everything surrounding it. I can't help a lot from the very start until I get more investors but let's try our hardest. What do you say?_ **

_**—I told you, you are fucking rich!** _

Yurio huffed and poked Victor's shoulder but the man only laughed, which earned him an earnest smile from the blonde. They were in a small coffee shop just around the corner of Yurio's house. Suddenly they had become closer, maybe the teen's attitude towards Victor did help in some twisted way.

And also it was a Sunday morning and Chris wasn't available, something about being in bed with his boyfriend and that was already too much information.

**_—Yes, I am rich. That's why I'm putting my money to good use._ **

Yurio gave him that  ** _—, That's good but that's just another big, old excuse to keep running away from what matters._**

The sun and the chilly breeze made the oldest shudder, those words were harsh but this was Yurio, this was his way of talking. Sighing, Victor nodded in agreement  _ **—I still haven't talked to Yuuri, not even a message.**_

_**—Then message him. Do you want something? Take it.** _

**_—It's not that easy Yurio, it might seem that way for you but it isn't._ **

The blonde scoffed at his friend and pointed a finger at him before taking it back to signal his answer  _ **—. It is that easy. You think I'm with Otabek because he grew a pair and asked me out? I went on my own and learned RSL just to get his attention. So don't get all condescending on me, I know what it takes to love someone. GROW. A. PAIR.**_

Victor couldn't believe he had been just lectured by a teenager. Although adult relationships were more than that, Yurio was right. He needed to stop running once and for all because nobody was going to wait forever for him to decide and come back to take what he wanted. In life, things get taken from you whenever you aren't capable of mustering the courage to take action.

He was going to take action, he had some unused vacations from work and needed to buy a plane ticket to Japan. It was now or never. 


	17. Confident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY SORRY! Yes, in caps because it's been SO long since I last updated. I'm truly sorry about that but my health has been terrible. I'm a tad better now but I'm still struggling with a very hideous -and massive- cough. 
> 
> Along that, French classes and life, in general, had taken up almost all my free time. Anyway! Here it is, new chapter! 
> 
> Thank you all big time for the wait!

Victor made sure to arrange everything before departing to Japan, to finally face those brown eyes that had been wiser than him through all this ordeal. Even if Yuuri was younger, it didn't matter, he had changed Victor's perspective in many ways; ways he had long forgotten. He had a renewed vision of his own capabilities and although, it had been Otabek and Yuri who made him aware of his very lucky position to try and fail as many times as he wished, meeting Yuuri was the single event that had led to all this.

Yuuri. Yuuri, everything was about the Japanese and he couldn't deny it any longer.

With a set mind, he told Chris his plan. The Swiss almost cried from happiness but being the man that he was, he went instead with punching his friend in the chest. The blonde couldn't believe it had taken the silver-haired man this long to make up his mind and chase after Yuuri, his light at the end of the darkest of tunnels Victor had traveled throughout his life. And, Chris was well aware that Yuuri was deeply in love with Victor.

The Japanese deserved Victor at his best, he was such a sweetheart, seeing through the Russian's bullshit and sailing through the deepest and darkest waters so selflessly; Yuuri had to be the one to witness the real Victor: the goofy, smiley and extravagant man that he once was.

_**"I'm so glad you are doing this! I've practically begged to every existing God out there, for a long time, to see you excited about something, anything at all."** _

Settling two cups of coffee down on the coffee table, Victor chuckled at his friend, this talk was long overdue and he owed it to Chris. The man had been nothing but his greatest support, acting even like a brother and sometimes as his conscience. The Swiss was that kind of person; he would push every limit known to mankind, but it was only for the other person's best interest. He was nothing short of a good friend, the best.

**_"Thank you, for everything. I mean it."_ **

Chris sipped on his coffee before putting the cup back down to answer his friend. "Look, you don't have to thank me, alright? This is what friends do."

**_"Man, of course not! Friends wish you well and leave you to handle things on your own, you did more than that. You kept me alive, prevented me from doing the stupidest things when I was at my worst and much more but I wouldn't finish naming all of them in just one day. So, just accept my gratitude, please."_ **

**_"Victor, I've been here since the beginning. It's as if life had it against you and you never harmed a soul. I mean we are no saints, that's for sure, but you didn't deserve any of it. Seeing you slowly becoming your old self, it's already enough."_ **

**_"You have indeed been there, no matter the odds. You bet for me when no one else would and if I'm willing to try, it's because of you. I owe you, big time."_ **

Chris snickered and rested back on the sofa he was sitting on.  ** _"Yes, you do my friend. You do."_**

Both guys chuckled and shook hands. There were no words in Victor's vocabulary to actually express his gratitude towards his friend so, he would do the second best thing: actions. He would just swallow his self-pity and finally become the man his mother and Chris thought he could be. He would set an example for Deaf kids, he would show them to dream big and dare to go out there and fight for what they wanted because if he was tired of something, it was sitting on his ass thinking his mental weakness would just go away on its own accord.

   

Against his better judgment, Phichit texted Victor Yuuri's home address in Japan. It's not like he was against the Russian from winning over his friend's heart but taking into account their previous setbacks, well... he had his doubts. Although nobody was going to blame him for stepping in between these two, they were definitely meant to be together.

Maybe things seemed to be happening way too fast or that it all just conveniently took a turn for the better, it wasn't. Victor still had his doubts and insecurities, he still hadn't dared to play the piano like he used to; he was simply way too scared because what if he could never make any arrangements again? No, that was something he didn't have the guts to face, yet.

But at least he had overcome his stupidity of treating everyone as if they were to blame when they were just helping him. Risking their own sanity.

As the silver-haired man sat on the plane, he looked out through the small oval window, as the craft moved towards the airstrip. Victor knew not to hope for the best, he had harmed that soul greatly and such actions couldn't just be overlooked. Maybe they had feelings for each other but that is what made it all worst. Every action had a consequence and now he was living those that he had set in motion some time ago.

While traveling through the air at many thousand miles per hour, in first class, of course, he set his mind to try and understand what he might have to face once he reached the Katsuki residence. Phichit had told him it was some kind of small hotel, that he could stay there for as long as he was able to pay for so, that worked just fine. Sadly, it didn't mean Yuuri was going to be quite willing to hear him out, any less if Mari was there.

He gulped silently, Mari. That woman, he was certain that she was going to punch him square in the face but he had to risk it, Yuuri was worth a fist or a kick, God knows where.

As soon as he stepped down the plane and moments later out of the airport, he took a deep breath thinking "Here goes nothing."


	18. Confront

Victor was sweating, he was trying to hide it but he was a ball of nerves.

As soon as the plane landed, an interpreter was already waiting for him. If in his hometown was difficult to communicate with hearing people, he didn't want to know how difficult could it be when in a different country altogether. He was sure he would end up getting a massive headache, so he rather spares himself some uncomfortable moments and use his money to make it all easier which, of course, was the main reason to own so much. The woman was very professional looking, she had a badge with her name: Minako. Thought Victor couldn't dare to try and pronounce it, he had lost his skill to speak clearly a few years ago, so he wasn't about to try and speak a different language, not when he couldn't even speak his own anymore.

The woman smiled at him, trying to get his attention on her hands.  ** _"Welcome, Mister Nikiforov."_**

**_"Thank you, Miss."_ **

They did their presentations to each other, then Victor went straight to the point and told her where he needed to go. The woman seemed suddenly very happy about his destination, so against his better judgment he asked her about it. The Russian thought that if they were going to spend the next few days together, he hoped it would actually be days in the plural form, they rather get to know each other a bit.

**_"Oh, well. You see, I'm actually a family friend. I've known the Katsukis for a long time now. We grew up together."_ **

Victor was already naturally pale but when he saw the woman's answer, the small redness on his cheeks from the cold vanished. He was frozen in place, surely looking like he had just seen a ghost, gulping audibly he laughed awkwardly.  ** _"What are the chances of that."_**

Minako nodded,  ** _"I know! But enough chit-chat, let's head towards the onzen so you can get all set up."_**

Mary was washing some dishes in the kitchen when her phone vibrated in her pocket, quickly he dried her hands with her apron and reached for the device. It was her old friend Minako, so without a doubt, she tapped on her phone's screen to read it. Her frown furrowed and she was quick to leave what she was doing, her mom called after her but she just told her that there was something she needed to do and that as soon as she was done with said thing, she would come back and keep helping in the kitchen. Luckily they weren't in high season and Hiroko, her mother, could do without her for a while.

Yuuri's older sister exited their family business and stood by the main entrance to wait for what was coming or more like who. Knowing her mother wouldn't mind, he took out a smoke and rested against a wall, close to the door. No, that guy had nothing to do here.

Inside a taxi, not far away from the onzen, Minako put back her phone into her handbag and turned to keep chatting with the Russian. Maybe it wasn't professional of her but Yuuri's well being came first. Victor was a big client and very good for her resume, that was the only reason she had accepted the job when her boss had handed it to her. Now, if she would actually stop for a minute and look intently at the man, she would notice the very expensive footwear, clothes, watch and even his suitcases. The man smelled of money from kilometers away and that made her wonder, even doubt Victor's true intentions.

**_"It's my first time in Hatsetsu, what should I visit first?"_**  He asked in a very nonchalantly manner from Minako's point of view.

**_"Well, what kind of things you find interesting?"_ **

**_"Anything really."_**  He signaled.

She blinked, trying to come with anything that such a man would enjoy.  ** _"There's what used to be a ninja castle not far away from the onzen and there's an ice skating ring in it, you know, two things at once."_**

The Russian's curiosity was indeed picked.  ** _"Oh! That does sound like fun, the last time I went ice skating was probably when I was like... 10 years old. I'll definitely check it out."_**

The Japanese woman was about to signal something else when he saw the man trying to hide by sliding from the seat to the car floor. She raised an eyebrow and turned her head, snickering when he realized that Mary was waiting for them, cigarette in hand. Good, the silver-haired man knew he had to get through Mary if he ever dreamed of talking to Yuuri again.

**_"What's... the matter?"_**  She signaled, trying to appear baffled.

Victor groaned and massaged his temples before sitting back up and give a coherent answer to his interpreter. ** _"Nothing, nothing at all. Let's go."_** He reached for the door handle but as soon as he opened it, the door was snapped back close with quite the force. Looking up, he was face to face with a very hardcore looking Mary.

**_"You have no business here."_** She signaled after releasing the door. ** _"Go back from where you came from, right now, or you won't go back in one piece. I promise you that."_**

The man frowned and shook his head. ** _"I'm not leaving, not until I can have a word with Yuuri."_**

If looks could kill, the Russian would be probably long dead by now because the fierce looking woman wasn't taking her eyes away from Victor. ** _"You have a death wish then."_** Maybe Victor seemed to be always nice and sometimes even condescending but not today. He pushed the door open and made his way out of the car, he was a very big man after all and no matter how much Mary struggled to stop him, she didn't succeed.  ** _"I said go back!"_**

Victor glared at the woman, he was about to explode. She was entitled to give him crap about his actions but she should give him a chance! Is not like she was perfect and had never made a mistake. At the other side of the taxi, Minako just stood there with arms crossed over her chest and letting her friend handle the situation. There was no one better than Mary to put this guy in his place, rich people always thought they could get away with whatever they wanted. Suddenly, a very familiar teen walking towards them caught the interpreter's attention, it was Yuuri.

Since Victor wasn't facing her, she pointed at the boy getting closer by the minute but when Mary turned her eyes to the direction where Minako was pointing, the Russian followed with his own eyes. As if fate was on his side, Yuuri looked up from his phone and stopped dead on his tracks, locking eyes with those blue orbs that he had missed so much (not that he was going to admit it). The Japanese boy looked at his sister and then towards the love of his life, frowning the moment he realized what was happening.

**_"I can't believe you two confabulated to make this happen! If I hadn't come home earlier than usual..."_**  He signaled, very angry and then turned to Victor.  ** _"What are you doing here?"_**  He was melting inside, he wanted to run and throw himself at the Russian's arms although, he knew better than that. The gesture of traveling to Japan all the way from Russia was insanely overwhelming, yet again, Victor had crushed his heart pretty bad.

That wasn't something he would be able to forgive so easily.


	19. Opportunity

Victor kept looking at Yuuri, avoiding Mari's killer look.

**_"So, what are you planning now?"_**  Yuuri asked.

Sitting not so far away, Minako and Hiroko were talking about the entire ordeal. Turns out, Mari had kept it all a secret, as requested by her younger brother, but now that said secret was sitting in their home, the Katsuki parents needed to catch up. They had to form their own judgment and decide whether to let the Russian stay and sort things out with their son or kick him out. In the meantime, they decided to trust Yuuri and if he had let the man inside, then they wouldn't come in between or force his son into something they might regret later.

**_"Leaving, he has no business doing here!"_**  Mari signaled, very annoyed, but Yuuri gave him a pleading look. He loved her and appreciated that she worried after him this much, however, this was something he needed to face by himself.

The woman understood besides, it's not like she could resist those beautiful honey eyes when Yuuri used them against her. Sighing, she stood up from the table and went to join a very surprised Minako. Mari would explain it later.

**_"Look Yuuri, I'm not here to magically say... I love you, that would be dumb even. I want you to give me another chance to prove it to you, through actions. If you want me to leave, I'll completely understand, but please, give me another chance."_ **

**_"And you can't expect me to 'magically' accept your apology. I know what you were going through, I've thought about the fact that I might have put a lot of pressure on you, then I realized... you are not 15, not even 20! You are already a man and you should act like one."_ **

That had been rough but Victor had it coming and Yuuri was right, he couldn't deny it.  ** _"I know what I did. I'm not trying to excuse myself, I'm trying to face it like the man that I am."_**

The Japanese boy blinked, a little surprised but then he felt curious and asked,  ** _"What... changed?"_** It was all so sudden, Victor changing just like this, it felt too unreal.

Thinking back, Victor chuckled.  ** _"You. You were the strongest reason. Otabek was also a big help, not to mention Chris, that guy... but what really opened my eyes was my father's death anniversary."_**

He remembered waking up that day, feeling heavy and like he wanted to follow his father to his own grave. His gloomy state actually made him get up and pay a visit to his father's last resting place, it had brought memories of the man's funeral. It had been a very sad sight. Only Victor had stood there to bury the old man.

**_"If I kept on the path, I was walking, I was going to die alone and that scared me, it scared me very much."_ **

Mari and Hiroko read the guy's hands and both exchanged worried looks, now Mari felt kind of guilty. She was in all her right to protect her little brother but she hadn't stopped to think about Victor's life. The poor guy had to practically grow up alone, bullied and abused by his own father, that couldn't have been easy. It wasn't a good reason to be a dick to everybody else in the world and yet, it did excuse him just a little.

Yuuri's eyes watered a bit and he quickly reached for one of Victor's hands, he squeezed it and then kissed his knuckles. They were like that for a few minutes, then the young man released the Russian reluctantly, so they could communicate.

**_"You won't, I promise you that you won't!"_ **

**_"I could and I wouldn't mind but only after trying everything I can to get you to love me once more."_ **

Their eyes met and Yuuri was flushed to his ears, he hadn't been prepared for Victor to love him back. He was contradicting himself, telling the man his own feelings but never expecting them in return. He shifted nervously in his place, swallowing hard as he looked down at the table's wooden surface. It didn't provide him with the right answer; it didn't point him in the right direction and his beating heart wasn't helping him either. Taking a deep breath, he spoke with his hands again.

**_"Alright, this will be your one and only chance."_ **

Maybe he shouldn't take Victor back, it could end up in another heartbreak or a big disappointment but it could also be the greatest and deepest relationship in his life; he had to take the risk in order to know the outcome, he had to take the step because the silver-haired man was finally meeting him in the middle.

Later that day, Victor had to face one of his biggest fears: Yuuri's parents. Thankfully, his luck had turned for the better and Mari had helped him. Even if Toshiya, Yuuri's father, was a calm and gentle looking man, remained doubtful. He didn't throw the stranger out and allowed him to stay in one of the rooms for his son's sake. Hiroko, on the other hand, was too excited and content that her little son had finally found someone to love, she had experience by her side and she knew a good man when she saw one. No matter if Toshiya was skeptical.

The Katsuki siblings showed the man what would be his room for as long as he pretended to stray, nobody knew how long that would be, not even Yuuri, which made the teen feel nervous about the future. Does this mean that the man would be capable of leaving everything behind, just to be with him? He would even have to learn a new sign language. Victor already knew three but still, it was easier said than done.

When they were left alone, once the silver-haired man had settled in, Yuuri sat by the door with his legs tucked under himself. Victor sat on his futon and smiled at the Japanese.

**_"I won't let you down."_ **

**_"I don't know that."_ **

**_"I'm telling you I won't, Yuuri."_ **

Shocked, the black-haired man gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. Victor had just signaled his sign name, the correct one, the one the Deaf community from his town gave him a long time ago. ** _"How?"_**

Shrugging, Victor smiled.  ** _"I saw Phichit doing it once, that's your real name-"_**  he did it again  ** _"-Yuuri."_**

**_"What about you? Am I saying your name right?"_ **

Victor looked at his hands, then shook his head.  ** _"I wouldn't know, I teach Deaf kids and they never call me by my name and since I usually surround myself with hearing people..."_**

That made the Japanese even sadder. Is not like every Deaf person accepted or even wanted a sign name and it was usually given by the community or Deaf family members but Victor had neither of those. His friends were hearing people and it was only natural that they didn't know about this cultural side of the Deaf community. Yuko and some other friends from school had given Yuuri his name and he had liked it, so he used it but Victor was all alone. He didn't have a community to rely on; it was mainly his own wish to stay out of it but still, it broke the Japanese heart thinking about it.

**_"Could I?"_**  Giving a sign name was somewhat intimate and it felt weird for Yuuri to ask since sometimes those kinds of things came somewhat natural within the Deaf community.

**_"Oh, please! Go ahead!"_ **

The Japanese thought about Victor native language: RSL. It wasn't easy and the Russian was starting to wonder why would picking a name would take so long but when he was about to tell Yuuri that he could just forget about it, the boy raised both his hands.

Yuuri put his left arm horizontally in front of him and with his right hand, palm extended and facing it, he traced the left arm from the tip of his fingers to his elbow, all while wiggling his fingers as if he was playing the piano.

That, Victor, understood very well. Yuuri had combined three signs and suddenly it was very hard to breathe. From the entire Russian Sign Language, the Japanese had picked the letter V and the words Victory and Piano. The Russian's mind was a turmoil, his chest didn't feel strong enough to retain his heart inside. Slowly, memories of his sessions with Dr. Yoshida came back and he remembered when the Doctor had told him about sign names and the deep meaning that they could hold.

For the Japanese, It had felt right, he wasn't doing it to make Victor suffer, he just wanted the man to feel a connection to the community, to him. He waved his hand for the silver-haired man to look up at him and when the man did, he apologized several times.

**_"I don't want to hurt you! I'm sorry Victor, that's a descriptive name sign. I'm sorry! You don't have to use it if you don't want to!"_ **

Victor gave the black-haired man a sad smile and before something else could happen, the Russian got up and left the room, not before telling Yuuri that he just needed some fresh air. It was a bit too much right now. The piano was still something he had to face, not even meeting the Katsukis felt as terrifying as sitting in front of a piano or even thinking about it.

Although deep inside of him, he had accepted the name almost instantly. Something hidden within him had already taken it as his because it felt perfect. His first name initial combined with the words Victory and Piano.

Yuuri was definitely the one who could save him, he was certain of that now.

**_A/N:_ **

**_So, you should know that all that talk about the names is not something I came up with on my own. I did some research and in Europe, the Deaf community uses one of the two known ways to name themselves and others within their community, it's called: Descriptive name._ **

**_It means that they hold meaning, they are created based on personality and strong characteristics of the person. Not everyone keeps that name and that's why some names are just a single sign and others are spelled. (On their native sign language, of course)._ **

**_I'll explain Victor's sign language a little better with some photos:_ **

**_The sign for letter B that in Russia is actually a V is this one:_ **

**_The word Victory: The person moves his right fist from his left hand up to his elbow and then back again._ **

,

**_The word piano it's easier, doesn't need a photo really. It's just a person, using both their hands, moving them as if they were actually playing said instrument._ **

**_Yuuri used those three signs to come up with Victor's sign name. Like I described, he starts with the letter V and the left arm horizontally in front of him as if signing the word Victory, but instead of moving his fist, he keeps his hand relaxed and simulates playing the piano._ **

**_Hope I cleared things up a tad better and thank you as always for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome!_ **

**_See you next chapter_ **


	20. Together

Victor stood outside the onsen for a few minutes, taking in the much needed fresh air. His mind was still a little foggy and his damaged heart was just beginning to learn how to heal itself. A very soft and smaller hand on his shoulder caught his attention, so he smiled gently when he saw it was Yuuri. He wasn't trying to escape from him, that would have been stupid since he had come here to ask for a second chance, he was just trying to let everything sink in.

 ** _"I apologize, sometimes these things can be too much for me. As old as I am,"_**  he chuckled.

When the Japanese saw that the Russian was relaxed, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  ** _"Stop running away from me, I don't bite."_**

Victor's eyes twinkled with amusement  ** _"I do, sometimes. Let's take this step by step,"_**  he said and brought Yuuri closer by putting an arm around his waist. Oh, he had missed the contact very much so.

Yuuri bit his bottom lip and mentally whined. He had been seeking an excuse to kiss Victor and call it a whim, but now that the man had asked him to step on the break, he would have to wait for the right moment. He guessed it was the best approach, they had to get to know each other all over again and that wasn't about to happen overnight.

**_"Victor?"_ **

The man smiled, he really liked the sign name Yuuri had come up with. It was a bit hard, with the "piano" sign but he had to get over it.  ** _"Yes?"_**

**_"Do you love me? Like... really love me?"_ **

**_"I do."_ **

The black-haired man blinked several times in surprise, Victor hadn't hesitated on the slightest,  ** _"I-I see."_**  The Japanese felt his cheeks getting warmer by the minute, so he gently rested his head against Victor's shoulder and savored the man's rich scent. He liked the way the silver-haired man smelled, certainly Victor wore a very expensive cologne but there was something else underneath: the man's natural scent. It was so fresh that it made Yuuri's mind wander and dream about the most beautiful meadow.  ** _"Are you really up for opening up and you know... talk?"_**

Closing his eyes, Victor took a moment to reply to that question. This one wasn't as easy as the last one but there was only one correct answer. He nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's forehead, then he released the man's waist to communicate with his hands.  ** _"I mean, you'll have to remind me that from time to time but I'm up for being completely honest now."_**

Yuuri couldn't recognize this man. It was true that fear of dying alone was a powerful reason, but he had never guessed it would make someone travel across the world. In a way, he was grateful, however, it still pained him to think that the Russian felt like he had no one to turn to in desperate times; he was just accepting the fact that it was mostly Victor's low self-esteem and his mind playing tricks on him, but those were the man's fears speaking. Luckily, that was the one thing Yuuri was able to hear loud and clear.

The next day Victor had to wait for Yuuri to come back from University. The Japanese was only 21, so he had one year left to be done with school, which raised a question inside the Russian's head: "What was Yuuri's major?" He had never asked nor had he realized that he barely knew anything about the Japanese's life. How was he supposed to love everything about Yuuri if he only kept worrying about himself and not the person he was trying to pursue. He was such an asshole.

He spent his day walking around the small town that Yuuri called home. It was wonderful, so calm in comparison to the big city of St. Petersburg. Eventually, his feet took him to the beach, so he took off his shoes and made his way to the shore; the moment the cold water hit his toes, he chuckled and stepped further in until the salty waves hit a little past his ankles. If he closed his eyes he could imagine the sound of the waves, the seagulls' cries, the sound of the breeze but as soon as he opened them, it was all gone.

After he had decided to stop wearing the hearing aids, everything was a little bit more complicated. He had never noticed how his efforts to ignore every sound were to no avail, he had come to depend on them without realizing it. Now that he actually lived in silence, many things were very new to him; the way his remaining senses seemed to compensate was really astonishing, the human body was indeed marvelous.

Slowly, he stepped back and searched for a dry spot on the beach to sit down. He put his shoes next to him and just stared at the horizon although, a soft touch to his head snapped him out of his thoughts

With a warm smile, Yuuri sat down next to the Russian  ** _"Beautiful isn't it?"_**

 ** _"Yes, you are,_** " signaled Victor. Chuckling when he saw the Japanese flush to the tip of his ears.

**_"Victor! I meant the beach!"_ **

**_"I know, I know,"_**   the Russian signaled.  **"Still, it doesn't change the fact that you are beautiful."**

 ** _"Well, thanks. You... you are very... handsome."_**  Yuuri gulped and hugged his knees in embarrassment, a futile attempt to hide. He couldn't believe he had just called Victor handsome!

Victor laughed and gently pressed his forehead to Yuuri's temple. He got closer to the boy, enjoying the warmth emanating from him. They stayed like that for countless minutes, feeling their hearts and playing with the tip of their fingers as neither actually had the courage to hold hands, not yet anyway. Maybe they had shared a few kisses in the past, they had grown close quite fast, but everything was different now. Things were changing, their relationship had to be built with a strong base this time, able to withstand whatever they had to go through.

**_"This feels so right. I mean us, together. Being with you feels as if it was meant to be as if there's no other way this could be."_ **

Yuuri felt his heart racing as Victor moved his hands, now it was him who wanted to get up and run away. The emotions running through his system were so intense and so many, how could he answer that? The black-haired boy had been the first one to confess, it didn't mean it had come quite easily and finally getting the answer he had been seeking since the very first time confused him a bit.

**_"That's what I tried to make you understand. It's what I felt from the very beginning but at some point, I thought that it was only me, that maybe you didn't feel this... connection."_ **

Victor nodded because now he could see how blind he had been all this time.  ** _"No, I do feel it but I wasn't ready. I saw you as an escape, not as someone who could actually help me get through all my shit."_**

**_"Which is kind of confusing, since you really didn't WANT to get through it."_ **

**_"Exactly my point. I was close to that option, now..."_**  It was still something that made him doubt his determination but the mere thought of losing Yuuri again was enough to make him man up.

 ** _"Now?"_**  Yuuri urged the man to continue, a little afraid of being faced with a setback.

 ** _"... now, I'll kill myself before losing you again."_**  Victor signaling before pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri's cheek, lingering there a bit longer than he had intended. It made the Japanese chuckle, the man's breathing tickled.

**_"Let's go back, I want to show you something, Victor."_ **


	21. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Yup we are getting closer and closer to the truth! 
> 
> Many thanks to everyone for reading until now and being so patient with these very slow updates. Love you!
> 
> And please, give some love to my beautiful friend Ro (Unicornioazul on facebook). She is the wonderful artist that helped to illustrate this chapter. 
> 
> Don't forget:  
> You may find me also in Wattpad as NaathyLara  
> Twitter as natsicless  
> And in my facebook group also called NaathyLara

Viktor was indeed very curious as to what Yuuri wanted to show him, although, another question filled his mind.  ** _"Hey, how did you know I was here? At the beach, I mean."_**

Yuuri smiled. "I didn't know. I was on my way back home when I saw you. I usually come to the beach before heading home after school."

The walk back was spent talking about everything and nothing, trivial things that brought two hearts closer with each passing moment. What's your favorite color? Which kind of music do you like? Do you prefer jeans or sports pants? And Yuuri's eyes were a reflection of his ever-growing love and admiration towards the Russian.

Secretly, Viktor was way more in love than the Japanese, which wasn't precisely something bad. The boy seemed custom made as if the angels had come down and asked the silver-haired man: what are you looking for in a romantic partner? The minutes felt endless, their conversation was perfect. The sun about to set on the horizon, painting the fluffy clouds in every tone of orange and purple.

Without them really noticing, halfway towards their destination, they stopped talking and held hands. Just like that. Their connection flowed so naturally, so perfectly. Viktor knew at that moment while holding Yuuri close to him, that everything was about to change. Surprisingly, he wasn't actually fighting the feeling, he was embracing it.

Mari was in her room when she heard it: Yuuri's laugh. She dropped the clean clothes she had been folding and rushed towards her bedroom's window. The scene she was presented with made her heart ache with happiness, she actually had to reach a hand to her chest and clutch her clothes in an attempt to stop the tears welling in her eyes from falling.

The Japanese woman couldn't remember the last time she had heard such blissful sound, time and bullies at school had erased it from Yuuri's lips, from his very soul. And here he was, actually laughing without noticing, without feeling embarrassed; the boy wasn't overthinking it, he was letting himself be. What was he laughing about? She couldn't care.

Viktor had the same amused expression on his face, so that's how she came to realize and accept that this wasn't a mere infatuation, it was love. Love in it's finest, most inexperienced and real way. Having a last glance at the couple, Mari smiled satisfied and went back to folding her clothes. Yuuri was safe and loved, she couldn't ask for anything better. 

Finally, the couple reached the onsen but before they could go through the main doors, Yuuri halted in his step feeling insecure and no longer convinced that this was a good idea. Maybe it was too soon.

 _ **"Is something wrong?"**_  Viktor asked, concerned that the Japanese's good mood had suddenly attenuated.

Yuuri pouted, puckering his lips a little. _ **"I... I don't want you to laugh at me."**_

With a big smile adorning his lips, the silver-haired man reached for his partner's slim waist, bringing them closer once again.  _ **"Why would I? Even if it was meant to be funny, if you don't want me to laugh, then I won't."**_

Standing there, so close to the older man, Yuuri's belly twisted nervously. This could change everything and it could even make Viktor's determination waver. He was about to signal something when Mari caught his attention. She was by the main door, not waiting for them but encouraging his younger brother to go through with his plan. Of course, his big sister already knew what he was trying to do, even without him telling her about it.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at the weird exchange between Yuuri and Mari, although, he could never know all the scheming these two siblings were hiding under their family secrecy.

With a small whine and a big inhale after, Yuuri grabbed Viktor's hand once more, pulling him towards a different direction from that of the main entrance.

He had to do it.

Without complaining, the Russian left himself to be dragged by the younger man. This was Yuuri's home after all. He most certainly knew where he was headed. The silver-haired man doubted his partner's determination when a wild array of unattended flora met the sole of his white, old Converses. They had rounded the onsen, so he guessed it was like a backyard, an abandoned backyard that is.

He looked around as Yuuri kept leading him through the uncared-for grass. If he looked down, there were traces of what must have been a beautiful stone path, but it was so overcome with grass and small flowers that it was almost impossible to see. It was breathtaking, in its own weird and ethereal way. It was like walking through a sea of family memories and it made Viktor wonder about what could this place teach him about Yuuri's past, if only it could talk.

The Japanese was having his own inner battle. His heart kept telling him to go forward, to come out with his truth and be done with so much secrecy, it was very consuming and poisonous. On the other hand, there was his mind. That one was trying to convince him of how much of a bad idea this whole plan was. What could he really expect from this? A new beginning? Probably.

After a few minutes, the couple finally stopped and Viktor looked away from Yuuri. He was met by a closed, sliding door. It looked like the many others in the onsen but this one didn't lead to an enormous place. It was almost like a shed, covered in its majority by tall grass and bindweed. It didn't have any windows, or at least he couldn't see any from where he was standing next to Yuuri.

He reached his hands up to talk.  _ **"What is this place?"**_

Without answering, because Yuuri didn't have the courage, he reached into one of his jean's pocket. It was just a key to anyone's eyes but for the black-haired boy, it was so much more. He knew that the Russian was observing him and that he was likely very confused, but he couldn't rush it, he had to remember how to breathe after every move he made.

The lock was finally opened after a few minutes of self-doubt, from Yuuri's part. He thought about sliding the door open in a swift move, nevertheless, it had been shot close for so long, that it took quite a lot of effort. Slowly and hugging himself to try and appease the wrecking chills running up and down his back, the Japanese moved away from the entrance to let Viktor have a look inside.

The man was very confused and yet, he gave a step forward to try and see what was that Yuuri wanted him so badly to look at. He coughed a few times, there was a hell of a lot of dust accumulated in this room; it was obvious that it had seen better days, along with the entire backyard.

Thankfully, or maybe not, the sun was still shining enough light for its orange glow to go through a medium sized window at the other end of the small room. Enough to make Viktor freeze in his place. It wasn't the most elegant, nor the most modern room he had seen in his life but the sudden weight on his chest, along with the heavy cloud of dust, made it very difficult to breathe.

Against the far-end wall of the room, at the very right, there was an Upright piano. It was very obvious that it was a second-hand piano but he guessed not every person in the world had inherited a great amount of money, like himself. Taking another step forward, he was able to see the many posters adorning the right wall. They were all posters of him, mainly from magazines.

There was one that caught his eyes.

A black and white poster announcing his latest album "Symphony", along with the date of his very first concert to push his album's sells forward. He reached for it slowly, fighting the tremors that were taking over his body. The entire album and world tour had been canceled, for just a few months before it could even be published, he had lost his hearing entirely. 

   

He was never able to finish that one last arrangement to complete his album. It was still there, back in his apartment, buried deep somewhere he couldn't recall.

Gulping, as he felt his throat getting dry, he looked down in desperation. There, under his converse, the same title of the black and white poster was scribbled on a sheet of paper. The Russian crouched down, took one of the many old and crumpled sheets, dusting it as best as he could. Frowning, he grabbed another one, then another one as he frantically read through the beautiful notes.

His arrangement... was finished. 


	22. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, is not as soon as I thought I would update, but it’s definitely not a month and a half of wait for you guys. Yay!
> 
> Thank you for all your support so far, it’s ten times more that what I could imagine. Lots of love for you guys!
> 
> Remember, you may also find me in Facebook as Naathy Lara, Twitter and Instagram as natsicless. Come say hello! (I wear I don’t bite!)

Viktor got up slowly, afraid that everything around him could break if he moved too fast. Or maybe it was his mind? He didn't care. Even his vision faltered for a moment as years of suppressed desire to play the piano crashed into his mind all at once. His fingertips tingled while holding the crumbly pieces of paper. 

When he was able to think straight, he left the old paper sheets on top of the piano's keyboard, and finally turned to Yuuri, who was standing by the door, simply watching without saying anything. 

 _ **"What... is this place?"**_ He dared to ask. 

Yuuri gave the abandoned room one last glance before he locking eyes with Viktor. **_"My old music room."_**

Viktor frowned. _**"Your... "**_ He couldn't even finish signaling. The entire situation was too much to process. 

 _ **"As you know, I was born Deaf. You saw yourself that this town is very small, so I couldn't really just move to another place and attend a Deaf's school. That's when Minako appeared. She taught me everything and she has been my interpreter for as long as I can remember,"**_ said Yuuri. Stopping only to take a breath , he didn't want his determination to quiver. Not now. 

Viktor couldn't dare interrupt Yuuri, he just let the young man re-tell his past. As shaken as the silver-haired man was, this was a chance of getting to know the truth about Yuuri, he wasn’t going to waste it. 

_**"I was... bullied, for a long time. Minako tried to stop it, but you know how kids can be ruthless and very inventive. Anyway, when I was 12, I hit rock bottom. My family came together, along Minako.** _

_**"That's when they gave me this room and next, Mari came with this second-hand piano. It is not at all as the one you have accumulating dust in your apartment, but it served its purpose."** _

Yuuri walked into the room, finding the courage he had lacked for so long, within his own back-story. _**"Again, it was Minako who took on herself to teach me. It took a toll on her, definitely!"**_ He chuckled at the hilarious memories of the woman pulling her hair from her scalp. **_"But, to everyone's surprise, I had a knack for music. Then, a year later, you happened."_**

Seeing the Japanese getting closer to the posters and looking at the pieces of paper with longing in his chocolate-colored eyes, Viktor felt he didn't deserve young Yuuri's admiration. Not with how he left himself get consumed by his depressive emotions. No, young Yuuri had deserved a better role model.

 ** _"I found your story in a magazine. It talked about your hard past and how you hadn't let it dictate your future, you pulled through and played. So, I wanted that for myself. I followed your every step, hence the many posters,"_** said Yuuri with a light tint of red on his cheeks. Now that he thought about it, having Viktor knowing how much of a fanboy he had been, was completely embarrassing. 

**_"Again I had to relay in Minako, she taught me RSL. She knew that my silly crush was the main reason I wanted to learn it but as always, she supported me. With my parent's permission, of course."_ **

Like if a lighting volt had just stricken Viktor, the man reached a hand up to stop Yuuri from continuing. If he hadn't lost himself with the timeline, there was only one possible conclusion to all this. 

**_"You mean to say that you were the person Chris wanted to introduce to me at that party, all those years ago? When I had just lost my hearing entirely?"_ **

Yuuri smiled, feeling embarrassed and nodded. **_"I went to Russia for your concert, but Phichit had quite a surprise for me. The moment I arrived at your home country, I already knew your concert was canceled. I watched it on the news while on the plane. So, being the amazing friend that he is, he moved Heaven and earth to meet Chris. Phichit found his way into the guy's party and well... you know the rest."_**

**_"Chris told me a bit of what you were going through, I quickly understood. A few days later I came back to Japan with a silly idea in mind. If I could finish your last arrangement for you, maybe, that would help you pull through the hardship once more. Like when your father died."_ **

Completely dumbfounded, Viktor passed a hand through his hair. Whatever could he say to all this? What could he possibly offer Yuuri in exchange? The black-haired young man had dedicated a lifetime to try and help him. He wasn't only Deaf, he was stupidly and immeasurably blind. 

Well, there was one thing he could do to thank the man before him. 

He could pull through. 

 ** _"Although, with everything that happened between us. I... "_** Yuuri couldn't finish. Meeting his longtime idol, falling in love before he couldn't even get to tell Viktor about the arrangement and being rejected so harshly had created a black hole in his soul. 

 ** _"I kept you from playing. You left Russia carrying half of my demons on your back,"_** said Viktor, **_"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."_** He got close to the boy. **_"I scarred you deeply and yet you gave me a second chance. Yuuri, why? I don't deserve you, I just don't!"_**

When Viktor got closer, Yuuri felt the air around him turning very dense, making it very difficult to breathe. He couldn't control himself, the sole presence of this handsome man made him tremble, every time. Sure, he wasn't all that perfect like he had thought for so long, but in some weird way, seeing that Viktor was just a flawed human like himself was the main reason he had fallen in love. 

**_"I... I don't know Viktor. Is not like I was planning on falling in love with you, it just happened. I wanted to meet my idol, not the scraps of a man dealing with his condition. I guess that was the turning point for me. I mean, meeting the man and not the star."_ **

The hell with it, the hell with everything. Viktor was so furiously in love with Yuuri. Mad at the Japanese for choosing such a pitiful man like himself, but deeply in love for seeing beyond his torn self. When he saw Yuuri moving his hands to talk again, he slapped them away and crashed their lips together. 

Yeah, the hell with it.

Yuuri was no longer a child, he was no longer trying to impress his idol. He was a young man in love with another man. So, ultimately, he put his arms around Viktor's neck and kissed the man back with all the myriad of emotions dancing in his heart. 

What came after that one single kiss was nothing else, but the result of two hearts wanting each other, pulling themselves together to try and fix their flaws. A connection of two shattered souls, mending one another; swirling and dancing in the form of sweaty bodies and lustful words. Both had never seen their names being mouthed in such a delightful and sensual way.

Thank god that room was quite far from the main house, no one could interrupt them. It didn't even matter that the door was open. The overgrown foliage was enough to hide their act of love and maybe... a bit of lust. After all, they were mere humans.


	23. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she is back! XD 
> 
> I’m terribly sorry for the enormous wait I put you all through, seriously, big time apologize. Work has consumed my entire time and when I’m not working, I’m incredibly tired and can’t manage to sit and type anything, at all. 
> 
> Thank you for those who are still here, kudoing and commenting. 
> 
> I’ll try my very best to update soon, I’m sorry in advanced if I happen to take longer than expected, but please bare with me; I’m never going to abandon this beautiful project. I will finish it. Maybe a bit slower than I imagined, but I certainly finish it.
> 
> Again, thank you all!
> 
> See you next chapter!

By nightfall, the couple was sharing the dusty carpet on the playroom's floor, although, neither cared any more for anything surrounding them. Not even the chilly breeze making its way through the open door distracted them, they were too immersed in one another; sharing caresses and warm kisses, some love words, and longtime promises in between it all.

Wearing nothing but their underwear, they stayed like that, pretending the world didn't exist outside the four walls.

 ** _"I'm such a groupie now,"_** said Yuuri, with a goofy smile plastered on his lips.

Viktor snorted as he tried not to burst out laughing. **_"You didn't just say that!"_**

A bit embarrassed, the Japanese man chuckled along Viktor, moving impossibly closer to rest his head on the man's shoulder. Yuuri then found out that he was starting to get addicted to the Russian's scent; it danced into his nose and went straight into his brain, he would never get enough of it. A gentle touch to his nose made him open his eyes, he sat up to allow Viktor to do the same.

The older man reached for the discarded old music sheets and Yuuri just stared in confusion. As best as he could, the silver-haired man read through the notes, remembering perfectly the sensation of the piano keys under his fingertips. It took him by surprise, noticing how he was hearing the tune in his head. The longing for creating art was still there, buried underneath his self-pity. He knew he would have to face it sooner or later, so why not take advantage of the present time?

 ** _"Would you play this for me?"_** He signaled, after leaving the sheets on his lap.

Gaping like a fish, Yuuri didn't know what to say. He couldn't refuse but he was so out of practice; the piano was certainly tuned because he was aware that his parents took care of it behind his back, thinking he would eventually go back to playing. But it never occurred to him that Viktor Nikiforov himself would ask him to play, and just after...

Yeah, he certainly never thought of that.

 ** _"Viktor, I don't know..."_** He reached for his shirt to slide it over his head. **_"I mean, it's what I wanted at first but now... I'm so out of practice."_**

The man totally understood Yuuri, he, too, was way out of practice.

**_"Well, what if we get back in shape together? Do you think Minako would take me as a student?"_ **

Yuuri blinked. He was out of words to sign. Was this...? Could it...? Was Viktor really implying what he think he was?

**_"You want to... play again?"_ **

The movement of Yuuri's hands made Vicktor's spine shiver, but he wasn't backing down, not this time.

He wasn't 100% ready to come face to face with the instrument he had been running away from for so long, but then again, giving it a second thought, a few months ago he wasn't even on a 1%. Hell, he'd never actually imagined the sole idea of trying to get back in shape. Then came Otabek and Yuri's attempt to help him, but who could imagine that it would be Yuuri who would give him the courage he so desperately needed.

So he simply signaled, **"I do."**

The Japanese smiled tenderly at the man in front of him, glad of being part to such a magnificent change of heart. He thought about how much the sex had to do with it, so he bit his lower lip and climbed on top of Viktor's lap, changing his usual timid expression, to a very mischievous and sensual-looking one. He knew their act of love was probably just the cherry on top, either way,  no harm could come from giving it a little bit more credit.

**_"The press is gonna go nuts knowing that the great Viktor Nikiforov only needed a booty call to go back to playing."_ **

The Russian smirked. **_"Well, I'm not sure about just needing one, you know? These insecurities of mine, they go very deep."_**

Taking off his shirt again, Yuuri nodded in agreement. **_"Yeah, poor you. I think you need another therapy session. Wouldn't you agree?"_**

**_"God, yes! I very much do!"_ **

After finally reuniting with Yuuri's family that night, back at the main house, both men went into their own bedrooms with huge smiles on their faces. Mary knew, of course, she knew but she felt nothing but happiness for his little brother. Even more so after she was told what the new couple had in mind for the upcoming days.

It was going to be a very tough journey, especially for Viktor, luckily he currently found himself surrounded by people who cared. They had just met and it would take a lot to convince Minako, thankfully, everyone could be positive about the outcome.

There were some doubts in Yuuri's mind and heart, about Viktor being able to pull through, but he would do anything in his power to see this to the very end. It was time for the Russian's world to start spinning again, for his life to un-pause. He believed that this could be the man's last chance. Even if it wasn't possible to just pick up from where he left off, taking the first step towards a new future was already quite promising.

**_"No."_** Signaled Minako, a very blunt and straight negative.

Yuuri paled. **_"Minako, please! It might be his last chance!"_**

 ** _"Good."_** Her mind was set and as it pained her to go against Yuuri's wishes, she wasn't going to help that selfish man. Anyone else but him, not after toying with Yuuri's heart. Yeah, maybe he had redeemed himself on the eyes of everybody else, but not on hers. Oh no, not at all. That silver-haired monster had a long way to go if he ever wanted to get along with Minako, she wasn't easily moved by random acts of supposed love. Words were nothing.

Viktor was standing just at the other side of the door, arms crossed over his chest and he shook his head in disbelief; not at Minako's answer, he had known all along that he wasn't getting any help from that woman, but at Yuuri's determination. Why was he so set on making Viktor play once more? He sighed and walked away, a determinate expression on his features. He was doing this, not for himself, but for Yuuri.

Viktor made his way back to the music room, broom in hand. Well, the very first step was making this room habitable once again, that was something he could do without anyone's help, or so he hoped. A ghost-like touch over his shoulder made the man turn his head enough to see who it was, and to say that he was shocked was the very least. Standing right next to him was Mari, also holding a broom.

The woman chuckled ** _"You love Yuuri enough to face one of your greatest fears, I can help with that."_**


	24. Easy

 

Mari and Viktor sighed in exhaustion; she rested her back against a wall, while Viktor sat down on the piano bench, both with brooms in hand and covered in dust and sweat. Yuuri had come a few hours earlier to offer his help, though he had to go to school and neither Viktor nor Mari wanted the black-haired man to skip classes. It was almost 3:15 PM, they had been cleaning for almost 6 hours straight, so when both their stomachs roared, it was comprehensible.

 _ **"Is like a completely new place,"**_ said Mari, looking around with pride.

Viktor nodded. **_"Yeah, but it still feels so calm and familiar."_**

 _ **"Well, that was what my parents wanted. They made it so that Yuuri had a place to hide from the world when he was feeling down."**_ Remembering those hard times, when his younger brother was bullied, made Mari's heartache. Thankfully, that was just a thing of the past. **_"Kind of a refuge."_**

 _ **"I understand, I'm so glad he had all of you."**_ He said nonchalantly, but Mari saw the slight darkening on Viktor's eyes. She doubted for a moment, but she really wanted to see beyond the guy's usual smiley face and cocky attitude.

_**"You have Chris, don't you?"** _

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow at the inquiry, his natural defense method to close up and put boundaries was suddenly screaming from the back of his head. He nodded, pondering what to do or say next, although, what was there to lose if he trusted Yuuri's sister? Really anything.

 _ **"Yeah, since I can remember. Maybe I've always had a very accommodated life, everything at the reach of my hand, but if it hadn't been for Chris, I would've been...all alone."**_ He has never really admitted it, surprisingly he found it kind of liberating. To accept his past, come to terms with it and just move on, use it to propel himself even further in life. He wasn't a gracious businessman, but he made the right calls, hence the reason his income had increased majorly. He wasn't at a complete loss now that he thought about it, he had just been left feeling hopeless, even useless at times. Yuuri's apparition has really turned his life around for the best, plucked him out of his comfort zone.

_**"There are friends, family and then there's Chris, that man sure is on an entirely different level!"** _

Viktor chuckled but couldn't agree more with the eldest of the Katsuki siblings. _**"That he is, though don't say it while he is around, it'll go to his head."**_ And both adults laughed, Chris could be so extravagant and flamboyant that it was just hilarious and wonderful at the same time. There could never be another Chris like him.

As Yuuri came to a stop by the entrance of the playroom, he smiled when he saw his sister and boyfriend laughing so casually. This is all he had wanted and more. The renovated playroom caught his eye and he looked around dumbfounded, mouth slightly open as he took in how tidy and organized everything was. Simply perfect, except for those giant posters that still made him feel so ashamed, making him blush slightly.

Viktor noticed and he turned to the wall at his left, humming. _**"It's been years since I did something for my hair. I really feel it keeps me stuck to how everything was before. What if I cut it?"**_

Yuuri's eyes widened and he shook his head, his hands, his body. No! Viktor's long, silver hair was just so beautiful! _**"No! No! Change your clothes, your eye color, not your hair!"**_

Mari snickered and elbowed the Russian playfully. _**"He has wet dreams with that mane of yours, don't break his heart."**_

Both guys froze in place and turned to look at Mari totally ashamed, feeling so very guilty of what they had been doing just the day before. Nothing involving said hair in a creepy way, but still, they felt like a deer caught in headlights. Is not like the woman didn't know about sex, hell she was older than Yuuri and probably a million times more experienced, but it was his sister and it was awkward, very awkward.

The woman laughed at loud at both guys, pointing at them and hitting her leg. It was completely hilarious, those looks on their faces and how they thought she gave a damn if they had sex or not. Small tears rolled down her cheeks from so much laughter and Yuuri whined, stomping his foot against the wooden floor. He couldn't believe his sister kept picking on him at this age and in front of Viktor!

The laugh slowly died down and the woman raised her hands in surrender, later she signaled an apology. She just couldn't help it, it had been so easy to pick on them.

Later that day, while Viktor was already asleep, Yuuri found himself helping his mother tidy up the kitchen after a busy day at the onsen. He usually helped around after school, and today wasn't the exception, even more so since he was unable to sleep; he had so much in his head that it was next to impossible to just relax and drift into a comfortable slumber.

Hiroko kept glancing at his son while he washed some dishes. She knew him perfectly and he had such a worried expression on, although she could tell it wasn't something too serious, something was bothering her baby. Gently, he walked towards Yuuri and patted his shoulder to get his attention.

 ** _"What's going on in that mind of yours, honey?"_** She signaled.

Yuuri sighed, smiling at his loving mother, nothing escaped that woman. As tiny and tender-looking as she was, underneath it all laid a very intelligent and wise mother. "I'm thinking about a way to help Viktor, but I can't come up with anything."

The woman chuckled at his son. Oh, to be young and in love. **_"Nothing at all, sweetie? Why don't you find something in that tablet of yours? I mean, you are always getting a lot of info from there."_**

The look of surprise on Yuuri's face only missed a floating light bulb to look entirely like when a character from a cartoon got an idea. He took his mother's hands in his and then kissed her cheek before running out of the kitchen to find his tablet. Bless that woman! He knew what to do now and he could hit himself against a wall because really, how hadn't he thought about it before? Something so basic and at reach. Maybe it was because he had truly wanted for Minako to help them, but if she refused, this other method would have to suffice, for now.

He burst into his room and plunged for his backpack that had been lying on the floor, next to his bed, opened it and retrieved the device then he quickly input his password to unlock it and went for his YouTube app. There had to be at least a video or some kind of tutorial that could help them both get back in shape. Luckily he did find a few, they weren't the best and the quality was poor since most of them were clearly homemade, but it'll do.

He now had a way to help his boyfriend and show Minako why it was worth her time.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story, I just needed to get the idea out of my brain before it made my head explode! Chapters won't be longer than 1000 words, give or take, so bare with me.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. 
> 
> -Disclaimer:
> 
> -I do not own Yuri on Ice story in anyway and I'm simply using the plot and it's characters for mere entertainment, no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> -The art I used for my banners doesn't belong to me either, I found it surfing the net so if you are the owner and wish for me to remove please say so, I'll gladly do so!


End file.
